Unlikely Attractions
by hikarulantis
Summary: Completed...It is the beginging of the 2nd year and there is more advantages, happiness as well as sadness and romance roaming in the school. What will happen to Mikan? Parrings: N&M H
1. What!

Hi… this is my first attempt in writing fanfic….. Please enjoy…..

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Characters In Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Sakura Mikan is very excited about the start of her second school year in the Alice Academy. The first school year is like a very rocky path yet fun and happy experience for her.

'A new school year has started. I am now a 2-star student and I hope that I can make more new friends this year too. Furthermore, Narumi-sensei had told the class before the school break that there is surprise for us. I wondered what it is.' Mikan thought as she walked towards her new homeroom.

However, Mikan is so engrossed with her thinking that she didn't realized there is someone in front of her and they bang into each other. Mikan is about to apologize to the person when she suddenly heard that person voice.

"What do you think you are doing, Poke-dotes?" Natsume asked coldly.

Mikan looked at him, "Oh, I'm sorry Natsume. I didn't see where I am going."

Natsume then got up, and walked towards the homeroom. Mikan wan stunned for a moment, and then also catch up with him. They walked towards the homeroom together, sometimes only Mikan is trying to break the silence between them by starting conversation. When they entered the homeroom together, everyone looked at them in silence. Then, Permy walked over to them and demanded.

"Why are you with Natsume- kun?" She demanded.

Mikan looked at her, and said, "Well, we met at the corridor."

"Who Will Believe YOU?" Permy shouted.

"Stop Shouting!" Natsume said and walked away.

As for Mikan, she finally saw Hotaru and ran to her.

"HOTARU!" she exclaimed.

Hotaru saw it coming, pulled out her "Baka-gun" and shot at her. After sometime, Inchou finally cannot stand Mikan being hit and stopped them. No sooner the attacked stopped, Narumi-sensei entered the homeroom, Alone!

"Ohayoo, minna-san. Well, I have a big surprise for all of you. The surprise is that we're having a home-stay for this class. This program is specially organized for everyone in the Academy as we do know that all of you miss home. Therefore, we had arranged for this. However, this home-stay program is whereby 2 people will stay at each other home for 2 weeks. Now, let's choose your partner for the home-stay." Narumi-sensei explained and took out a box.

"I do hope that my partner is Hotaru! So that we are able to stayed at the village for 1 month." Mikan said.

Hotaru just ignored her as it was her turn to pick a name from the box. She is hoping to get Mikan's name too, but was disappointed for it is other people name.

"Nogi Ruka. Hotaru's partner is Ruka-kun. Therefore, the home-stay is to stay at Ruka-kun's house first for 2 weeks before going to Hatoru's house." Narumi-sensei explained. "Next, Mikan- chan." He then called out.

"Hai!" Mikan said and walked out.

As she put her hand in the box to pick a name, she is hoping in her heart that she has chosen someone good. When she finally gives Narumi-sensei the paper, he took a look at the paper and smiled secretly.

"Mikan-chan's partner is Hyuuga Natsume." He announced.

"NANI!" Mikan exclaimed.

Narumi-sensei just smiled and said, "Well then, it seems that Mikan-chan is going to stay at Natsume-kun's house for 2 week before going to Mikan-chan's house."

As soon as everyone has finished choosing their partner. Narumi-sensei then said that they will be leaving the school in 2 days time.

However, in Mikan's mind, 'Why is this happening to mi! Why is my partner Natsume?"


	2. Home Stay

This is the second chapter…. Hope you people will enjoy…

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gakuen Alice (Sad!)!

* * *

Days pass by very fast and soon, it is the start of their home staying. All the students in the school are very excited for this program as they not only get to stay at their classmate's home, but most importantly, they get to go home at last. However, things were a bit different in class 2B as the 2 most famous guys in their class are not their partner.

"Eh… Hotaru, do you feel very strange?" Mikan asked.

"If you have so much time to care about other things, why don't you spend more time on thinking which item you should bring?" Hotaru replied.

Mikan just nodded and tried her best to ignore their sight. Soon, everyone is leaving the school as there are cars to bring them to their destinations. It was then when Mikan realized that Natsume and she are traveling together with Hotaru and Ruka. She is very puzzled by this, but didn't voice it out.

Soon, after hour or so, they reached a huge mansion.

"We're here." The driver said. "Two weeks later, I'll come again around 10am. Please be ready by then." He then said after they got down and drove off.

"Where are we?" Mikan then asked when the driver left.

"Uh… This is my home, Sakura, Imai. Welcome to the place where Natsume and I grew up." Ruka introduced.

"Oh wow! I didn't realized that you are so rich, Ruka-pyon." Mikan said. "Are both your parents staying together?" she then asked.

Natsume just walked away from them upon hearing the question.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted for him, but he just waved. "Natsume's parent is dead when he is 7. My parents and his are very good friends, so they welcome him warmly to stayed with us." Ruka explained with a sigh.

Upon hearing that, Mikan immediately look down. She did not mean to make Natsume think about that incident again. Hotaru knows what is she thinking about and pat her back, giving her a rare smile. Mikan saw it and smile back before they follow Ruka into the house. They are warmly greeted by Ruka's parents and, after putting their things at the guest room prepared for them, Ruka showed them around his house.

"Your house is so beautiful and your parents are very nice, Ruka-pyon." Mikan praised and Ruka blushed a bit.

At night time, Mikan couldn't sleep as she was very excited the whole day. She then decided to take a stroll. As she was enjoying the night scenery of the garden, she didn't watch where she was going and accidentally bump into Natsume.

"Natsume! I'm sorry for I'm not looking at where I'm going." Mikan immediately apologized but Natsume didn't say anything.

Natsume walked to the Sakura Tree and sat down. Mikan then followed up and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Natsume didn't answer her, but instead, asked her, "What about you?"

"I cannot sleep. This is the first time I cannot sleep. I guess that is because I'm too excited. It may also be that I really missed my jii-chan. I really hope to see him really soon." Mikan said. "I'm sorry for what I said in the morning." She then apologized.

Natsume just kept silence. Mikan then looked up at the sky.

"Wow! I had never seen such a starry night ever since I entered the school. I missed those days." She then said, looking at Natsume. "Hey, you know what? Grandpa told me that my oto-sama and okaa-sama is one of the stars in the sky. Maybe yours is also there." She then smiled, turning to look at him.

Natsume looked at her with a bit of surprise and then smiled at her. For the first time in Mikan's life, she finally saw Natsume's real smile and it captured her. Natsume is also captured by her smile. Time seems to have stopped at that moment and something, deep inside both hearts, has began to grow but they did not realized it. It is also the first time Natsume talked a lot more then usual. They continue chatting under the starry sky for some time until Mikan slowly drifted to sleep. She leans against Natsume's shoulder and sleep peacefully. Upon seeing this, Natsume just smiled at her and carried her back to the guest room so that she can sleep peacefully.

"Good Night and Sweet Dreams, Mikan!" Natsume whispered at her ears before he left the room.


	3. Horses

This is the third chapter…. Hope you people will enjoy…

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

The next morning, Mikan woke up and found herself the guest room.

"Eh… how do I get back to my room yesterday?" Mikan asked herself as she got up. "I remembered talking to Natsume under the Sakura tree and then…"Mikan gave it a thought, then remember that she fell asleep.

"Ah…." She then shouted as she remembered everything. "Na… Natsume… Carried me back to the room." She said as she blushes a little.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Mikan opened the door and saw Hotaru outside.

"Ohayoo Hotaru, did you sleep well yesterday?" She asked.

Hotaru nodded a bit, and then said, "Breakfast is ready, you better hurry up or I finished up all your food." And Mikan rush to her.

As they walked down the corridor, Hotaru suddenly asked, "Where did you go yesterday?"

"Huh? Oh, I went for a walked at the garden." Mikan said, excluding the fact that she was with Natsume.

When they enter the diner room, they only saw Ruka and Natsume.

"Ohayoo, Ruka-pyon, Natsume." Mikan greeted.

"Ohayoo, Sakura, Imai." Ruka greeted back.

As for Natsume, he just slightly nodded at Mikan. When their eyes met, Mikan blushes a bit and Natsume flashes his rare smile at her. Ruka saw his smile and is surprised by it. From what he knows, Natsume rarely smile to anyone else. He wondered what has between the two of them.

After breakfast, Ruka ask them whether they want to go for a ride and brings them to the stable. As soon as Mikan saw the horses, her eyes brighten up. She haven seen any horses in her life.

"Are we going to learn riding, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked.

Ruka smiled at her and answered, "Yes. Do you know how to ride?"

"Well, I don't know. I haven't ridden a horse before." She then said.

Ruka then was thinking to offer to teach her how to ride, but was being pulled away by Hotaru. Mikan then walked towards Natsume when Hotaru pulled Ruka away from her.

"Uh… Natsume, thanks for bringing me back to the guest room yesterday night." Mikan thanked him.

Natsume just looked at her and then asked, "Do you want to ride?"

Mikan then looked at the horse, and back to him, "Hm… I would really love to."

Natsume then smiled gently at her and pulled her along to a white horse. He then got up to the horse and stretch out his hand to offer her. Mikan took his hand without hesitation. Once Mikan is seated stably on the horse, Natsume then pulled the lash.

"Hold on tight if you don't want to fall." He warned before he let the horse run.

"Ahh…." Mikan shouted as the horse is running very fast. "Natsume, can you write a bit slower?" she then shouted.

Natsume didn't slow down, instead, he said, "Open your eyes and look at the surrounding."

Mikan is very scared to open her eyes at first, but Natsume's voice seems to have some soothing effect on her and she slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a lot of things went pass her very swiftly.

"Wow! This is fun!" she exclaimed as she hold on to the lash.

"When ridding, you had to maintain good sitting posture as well as to be stable. You must also feel the horse's pace and follow him. This will then ensure that you will not fall easily from it." Natsume explained as they rode.

Soon, it is lunch time and they decided to have it at the garden.

"Thank you for teaching me how to ride, as well as showing me around, Natsume." Mikan thanked Natsume, but he said nothing.

"By the way, does the roses here has specific name? They are very beautiful after all." Mikan then asked the other 3.

"I don't know of any." Hotaru answered calmly, continuing eating.

Ruka also shook his head and when Mikan looked at Natsume, he answered, "The white roses represent innocence and purity."

"Hontou ni? Then what about the pink roses?" she asked again.

Natsume ate a piece of sushi before answering, "Perfect Happiness."

"I see. What about the yellow roses?" Mikan continue asking.

"For once, can you stop asking? ... It represents friendship." He then answered.

Ruka was once again surprised by Natsume's action as he rarely talked so much to anyone else except him. As soon as they finishes the lunch, Mikan and Hotaru decided to went for a walk, leaving only Natsume and Ruka.

"Hey, Natsume. Where did you go yesterday? Dad and Mom cannot find you." Ruka asked.

Natsume looked at him, "I went to the old place." He answered.

"I see." Ruka replied, a bit sadly.

Natsume saw it and then continued, "Oi, Ruka." He said and Ruka looked at him with questions. "I will not smile if you are not smiling ever." He then said.

Upon hearing that, Ruka almost burst into tears. He then smiled at Natsume and they then slowly strolled around the garden until it is time for dinner, then they went back.

Later at night, Natsume looked at the sky from his room. He can still remember what Mikan told him yesterday, and for the first time in his life, he can somehow feel that his parents are watching over him. He then smiled at the sky. At the same time, Mikan is also looking at the sky and prays for everyone's happiness. She also hopes that tomorrow is also like today, or maybe, even better.


	4. FLowers

Here is the fourth chapter…..

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice Characters does not belong to me!

* * *

Time seems to be passes by very fast at the stay at Ruka's house, as one week has passed since then.

"Finally, one more week and I'll be able to see you, jii-chan. I can't wait for the day to come. I also can't wait to introduce Ruka-pyon and Natsume to you. You will sure like them, especially Natsume, jii-chan." Mikan smiled as she talked to herself under the Sakura tree.

But, she didn't realize that there is someone sitting on the tree, looking at her. Natsume has been looking at her when he senses her presence under the Sakura tree. He heard her talking about her feelings and how much she misses her jii-san. Slowly, he is also been affected by her smile without he himself knowing.

'I do hope that she keep her smile, no matter of what.' Natsume thought silently.

The two of them is enjoying the quiet scenery around them and it is very peaceful. However, both did not realize that Hotaru and Ruka are looking at both of them from far. Ruka turn a bit surprise when he saw Natsume looking at Mikan with a smile.

"I never know that Natsume will show such soft expression to anyone else except for mi and You-chan. It seems that he do care about Mikan, except that he don't know about it." Ruka said. "I even noticed that he has been looking at Mikan secretly when no one seems to be looking at him." He then continued, looking a bit happy but sounded a bit sad.

It seems that Ruka has somehow develops a liking for Mikan ever since she tricked him to save them in the Northern Forest. Hotaru quickly noticed the sad tone in his voice and then looked at him before looking back at the couple at the Sakura tree.

"Love cannot be forced." She then said sourly. "Even if you really love someone, you will want them to be happy with the one she/he really likes." She then continued.

She also likes Mikan ever since she moved into the village. She had always been chasing the boys who wanted to play with Mikan, or want to woo her, making sure they don't get near her. But it seems that one of them has already caught Mikan's sight without her knowing. It was someone she least expected to be, but she reluctantly agree that he is a worthy opponent.

Upon hearing Hotaru's word, Ruka turn and looked at her with astonish. He did not expect such things to be said by Hotaru. It was then he realized that Hotaru's character is a bit like Natsume, and flashed his smile to her.

"I didn't realize that you will say something like that, Imai." Ruka said with a smile.

Hotaru was stunned for a moment by his smile, then returned him her rare smile that only Mikan has saw before.

Time seems to have stopped at that moment for the 2 couples as they were deep in their own thoughts about each other. It was only when the grandfather clock chime then did Hotaru and Ruka looked away in a jump.

"I… I think we should go find Natsume and Sakura, and ask them whether they want to go for a stroll." Ruka started.

Hotaru nodded and they walk towards the Natsume and Mikan.

"Sakura, you want to join us for a walk?" Ruka asked.

Mikan nodded, "Hai! And Ruka-pyon, call mi Mikan will do." She replied.

Ruka hesitate for a while, then nodded and then asked Natsume whether he is joining them or not. That was when Mikan realized that Natsume is sitting on the tree branch. The 4 of them stroll down the garden.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, which flower do you like best?" Mikan asked her.

"Camellia." She replied.

"I prefer Roses." Mikan then said. "They really looked very beautiful and pretty." She then explained.

"Guess so…. You have been looking at the roses ever since we entered the garden the other day." Hotaru said, giving a smile and Mikan smile back to her.

'So… you like roses huh. I wondered what's so nice about it.' Natsume mentally noted and ague about Mikan's liking for flower.

As for Ruka, he also noted silently which flower Hotaru like without him himself knowing. As they continue their walk, they consistently exchange conversations with each others. If any of the people from the gakuen saw this sight, their jaws will dropped as the 3 most non-social able people is now talking a lot. However, if there is anyone around, they also won't notice it as they enjoyed the time talking.

After dinner, Ruka show Hotaru to some other place, leaving Mikan alone as Natsume has wondered off again. Mikan then leisurely walk towards the Sakura tree to think about some things and met Natsume there.

"So, that's where you have been to, Natsume." Mikan said as she sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked her.

"Nani? I'm here to do some thinking… I don't know since when, whenever I have trouble or have to do some thinking, I will go to a Sakura tree and sit there. Sometime, I can sit there for a whole day without eating or drinking. I think the Sakura tree somehow soothing my emotions." Mikan explained.

This is the 1st time she told someone about this. Not only her jii-chan, but also Hotaru does not know about this secret.

"What about you, Natsume?" she then asked.

Natsume looked at her, "Sakura tree also give me a soothing feeling. That's why I like to come here." He said, without tearing his eyes from Mikan.

Mikan did not realize it at 1st until she feels him staring at her. She then looked at him with question mark. Natsume said nothing but to untie her hair and let it down. Mikan is taken aback by his action and she doesn't dare to move. Natsume then comb her hair with his hand.

"You look much nicer and prettier when you put your hair down, Mikan." Natsume then said and Mikan blushed at those words.


	5. Book of Legendary Alice

Here's the fifth chapter

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me……………….

* * *

Mikan woke up quite late the next morning as she kept stirring in her sleep, thinking about Natsume's comment. That was probably the first time someone said such a thing to her, excluding Hotaru, and she couldn't believe that this kind of words came from Natsume. She then quickly wash up and went to the dining room.

"Where's everyone?" she asked as there is no one there.

A servant then answered her, "Ruka-sama and Hotaru-sama have gone for riding. As for Natsume-sama, I don't know where he is, Mikan-sama."

"I see. Ruka-pyon and Hotaru sure do wake up very early." Mikan said as she ate her breakfast.

'I wonder why Natsume went to.' She then thought silently.

After breakfast, Mikan is feeling a bit board and decided to wander around the place as she did not have a chance to during the pass few days. As she walked down the hall, she is actually very surprised to see lots of room. (She didn't realize it on her first day when she arrives.) She then opens the door randomly and saw a huge room of books after opening the 5th door.

"Wow…this room is really very big! And there are also a lot of books. This must be the library." Mikan said with astonish.

She then walked towards the shelf and looked at the books. All of them are books of Alice. However, one of the books attracted her, or rather, the Title. The book that fascinated her is called "Book of Legendary Alice".

She then took that book and went to one of the tables and read. At first, she was quite confused about the story, but, as she carried on reading, she then realized that it is a love story.

The story is about the owner of Wind and Water Alice, who fell deeply in love with each other. They intent to get married already, but a war broke out and they died in the battle before they even get married. As they were dying, both swore to each other that they will meet again in their next life to continue their love. They also promised protect the other one in their next life.

As she read till the end, Mikan could no longer withstand her tears and burst out crying out loud. Natsume was walking down the corridor and heard someone crying.

"This sounds very familiar." Natsume said, as he opened the library door.

He then saw Mikan leaning on the table, crying. He then wondered why is she crying until he saw the book lying on the table next to her.

"Oi! Do shita?" Natsume asked.

"Huh?" Mikan asked as she looked up. "Oh, it's you Natsume. Can't you see I'm crying?" Mikan then sobbed.

"Then, why are you crying?" he then asked.

Mikan looked up again and sniffed, "That's because this story is very sad and touching." She then held out the book to him.

"Baka! This is just a story.' Natsume answered as he took the book away.

Mikan sniffed again, "But the feeling is so real. I can faintly feel the heroine's feelings, sadness as well as her happiness."

Natsume said nothing and left her alone at the room, while he took the book and walked towards the Sakura tree to read it. This is the first time Natsume read a book other than manga.

'Why am I reading this book? Man! That girl sure has some influence to me.' thought Natsume as he started reading.

At first he thought that the story is just some normal love story, but as he read on, he just couldn't find any reason to stop reading. That book seems to have cast a spell on him to carry on reading.

As he was reading the story, he noticed that whatever the hero in the story is feeling, he also felt it. It is so real.

'This is so strange. I had never had such experience before while reading any other books. What's going on with this book?' Natsume thought as he went back to the library and put the book back.

He saw Mikan in the library, except that she is now sleeping instead of crying.

'She must be very tired after that crying.' Natsume said as he sat beside her.

Mikan seems to know that someone is looking at her, stir and woke up. She looked from side to side, and then saw Natsume.

"Natsume." Said Mikan. "What time is it now?" she then asked.

"Going to 8pm soon… If you want to sleep, please go back to your own room." He then replied and left the library to his room.


	6. Dream

This is the sixth chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice……….

That night, Mikan and Natsume had the strangest dream of their lives. Both didn't realize that their dream is almost the same.

* * *

In the dream...

"Where am I? Hotaru? Ruka-pyon? Natsume? Where's everybody?" Mikan asked as she walked in the mist.

Suddenly, in front of her, she saw lights and walked towards there. As soon as she reached the lights, she immediately saw a lady looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Sorry, but do you know where is this place?" Mikan asked again.

However, that girl did not answer her, instead, she continue to adjust her clothing. Seeing this, Mikan then decided to wander around the girl's room.

"This must be her room. It's so big and neat and beautiful." Mikan commented.

Then, she looked at the girl and exclaimed, "Wow! She is so pretty. I had never seen someone so pretty before. But, how come I have this feeling that I saw her before?"

True enough, that girl is the most beautiful girl Mikan had ever met. The girl has long yet a bit curly brown tresses. She has a pair of bright and shinning brown eyes. On the whole, she looks a bit like Mikan, except that she did not realize it. On the right of the girl's arm, there is an arm protector which seems to be like a power control.

"I wondered where Takeru is going to take me to. He sure has been very secretive these few days." That girl suddenly speaks. "Well, no matter where is he going to take me to, I do hope the place will be very fun." She then continued excitedly.

* * *

At Natsume's side,

He also appears to be in the same situation as Mikan's but soon, he saw a guy instead of a girl.

"Where the heck is this place?" Natsume then said, looking around the room.

The room is very neat and there are 2 bookshelves that are full of books and mangas. Natsume went to take a look and found out that most of the books are on war strategy as well as fighting. He then looked at the guy and realized that the guy has dark blue hair like his as well as brown eyes. He is wearing something causal yet it does not destroy his nature charming look.

"Ok, I'm done for now. I wondered what Hikari's expression will be if she sees the wordings at the place we will be going." That guy said, adjusting his attire, then before leaving the room, he remembered something.

"Oh ya… before I really forget about it." He said as he walked to the table and took something that looks like a mini-sword and left the room.

Natsume also followed him and on their way to the meeting place with a girl called Hikari, Natsume noticed that he can clearly feel what the guy is feeling. Also, he noticed that the setting of the place where the guy lives is very different from the normal world, yet very familiar to him. He just cannot remember where familiar.

'This place is like that kind of ancient Japan that appears in most of the story. All the houses around here are quite old…like the one I read in the book just now.' Natsume thought.

Suddenly, he looked up, 'Wait a minute, now I remember. This place looks really quite similar to the book I read.'

* * *

At Mikan's side...

Mikan also noticed the differences in the place. It is not a place where she knew off, or rather, she grew up from. However, she is still somehow attracted to the place.

'How com I'm also feeling excited and happy when that girl is feeling it? Is there anything wrong with me?' she then question herself when she discovers that she can clearly feel how that girl is feeling.

Somehow, both Natsume and Mikan are experiencing the same things and they also noticed that the people in that place respect the guy and girl very much. Most of the people who saw them passing by, bowed slightly at them and they returned their bow with a smile. They both give out a scent of loyalty, which is much wired as that place is only like a small village.

Both group of people then walked towards a Sakura tree. As they were approaching there, a sudden binding light stopped both Mikan and Natsume and pulled them away from the couple.

* * *

Mikan woke up suddenly and looked around the room, "Yume desu ka? Okashii!"

* * *

Natsume also woke up with a jerk, "Yume ne?" he said. 


	7. Library

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gakuen Alice character…..

* * *

Mikan did not go back to her sleep as she could not get her mind off the yume just now.

"It is so early, what should I do?" she asked herself as she washed up.

She then decided to go for a walk since it's very early. There will not much people around and she can also think about her dream. When she walked down the hall, she saw Natsume, also walking down the hall.

Natsume heard a door closing sound, turned and saw Mikan instead. Both looked at each other for a while, then Natsume walked away first.

Mikan immediately run up to him, "Ohayoo, Natsume. It sure is rare to see you wake up so early." Mikan greeted.

Natsume just ignored her, as usual, and continue walking. Upon seeing this, Mikan also hurried behind him and they both walked towards the Sakura tree. Since Mikan also has a problem on her own, she did not talk much to Natsume. Instead, she keeps thinking about the yume that she was having last night. She keeps wondering who that girl is and why she has that yume.

Natsume, on the other hand, also keep thinking bout the guy in his yume.

'The mini-sword like thing that guy took looks like some of Alice control thing. Also, that guy seems to be very respectful in the dream. Is he an important person? Who is he anyway?' Natsume thought.

Both did not realized how fast time has passed until Hotaru and Ruka come looking for them for breakfast. Throughout the whole breakfast, both Mikan and Natsume didn't say anything bout their dreams. However, Hotaru and Ruka seem to have more things to talk about than usual.

"How about I bring you to the library? My house's library has a lot of books from different countries." Ruka asked, since they have nothing to do.

Upon hearing it, both Mikan and Natsume looked at him and then remembered the yume. But, both Hotaru and Ruka did not realize their strange behaviour and the 2 couples proceed to the library. When they reached the library, Ruka first briefly show them around.

Mikan and Natsume immediately look for the book they read yesterday.

"Uh… Natsume, do you mind we share reading the book since we both want to read it again?" Mikan asked, and Natsume nodded a bit.

Ruka and Hotaru walked pass them and when Ruka saw the book Natsume is taking, stopped for a while.

"Natsume, this is the special edition of a novel that is based on a true story. There are actually 3 main books on the story, since this is only a summary of the 3 books." Ruka commented.

"Ruka-pyon, any idea where is the 3 book are?" Mikan asked.

"Chotto matte… I think it is somewhere around here." Ruka said as he search for the book. "Here it is, the series of the book I just said." He then said as he found the books.

As soon as he remove the 3 books from the shelves, Natsume and Mikan immediately took it from his hand and find a place to read together. Upon seeing this, both Hotaru and Ruka were a bit shocked and surprise to see them both so fascinated over the story. As far as the 2 of them knows, Natsume only reads manga and Mikan rarely reads anything. They tried to talk to either of them, but found that there is no room for them to interrupt as both Natsume and Mikan is very engrossed into the story, so they went away.

As for Mikan and Natsume, they started reading the 1st of the series and found out that the main characters in the story have legendary Alice that has once made a big commotion in the history. The legendary Alice is the long-lost Alice of Wind and Water, which till now; there is still no other people who have this type of Alice. This 2 type of element Alice can both be very constructive and destructive, depending on the people using it. Suddenly, both of their eyes were wide opened as they saw the character's name, Fuyuki Hikari and Misaki Takeru.

They then continue reading the story and realized that the 2 of them were actually childhood, blossom friends who grew up in a small yet peaceful and warming village. They have been doing everything together since when they are young, no matter is it learning, practice fighting, or going to school and many more…. However, they are not aware that they have Alice as they were not being told of it. Furthermore, their parents, as well as the villagers also did not tell them. All the 2 of them know is that the people in the village are very respectful to them, but they don't know why.

But, soon, both Hikari and Takeru found out about their Alice. They found it out one day while trying to teach some bullies a lesson. As they were fighting with the bullies, one of them suddenly took out a dagger and tried to hurt Hikari. Takeru saw it and shouted out. Suddenly, there is a huge downpour of water on that bully and his dagger slipped out of his hand. Followed by that, there is a sudden strong gust of wind that threw the rest of the bullies away.

The bullies, as well as Hikari and Takeru, were shocked at the incident and they began to run as they were scared of the power. Both Hikari and Takeru were so frightened that they dare not went home until their parents come looking for them. As soon as they reached home respectively, both Takaru and Hikari began to tell their parents what had happened and asked them do they know what is going on.

Their parents soon know that they can no longer keep that secret and told them that the power of Wind and Water belong to them. Since they have this kind of Alice, they were also known as the protectors of the village since the time is still not stable as there are a lot of wars going on. Furthermore, they have the most powerful Alice in the village, since there are more people in the village that has Alice. That's why everyone respected them so much.

That was only when the couple gets to know all this sort of things and their destiny that was set to them since birth……


	8. Knowing better

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me!

* * *

As Natsume and Mikan are reading the story, both Ruka and Hotaru have finally settled down with the book they desire, Innovation for Hotaru and Animals for Ruka. However, Ruka's attention is not on the book as he often looked up at Hotaru and sees her expression.

"Ano…. Imai-san, are you happy that you are about to see your parents soon?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Will the time pass faster if I say I am happy to be able to see them soon?" Hotaru asked back.

"Ano… that's not what I mean." Ruka immediately said. "By the way, how did you get to befriend with Mikan-san?" he then change topic quickly.

"Actually, I have been moving house ever since my parents know that I also have Alice. I had never been able to stay at a place for very long, say more that half a year. Therefore, I am unable to get along with anybody else due to often moving of house." She related.

"The situation continues even when I reached the village where Mikan lives. At first, I was like usual as when I first reached the village. But Mikan is the one who changed me. She has always been so energetic and happy ever since I first saw her. She is the first gal I have interest in as all her emotions and feelings are shown on her face. She is really a very innocent and native gal at that time, often do things without thinking about the consequences first." She then said.

"So… how did you get to be friends with her?" Ruka asked curiously.

Hotaru looked at him, said, "It happens one day when there is a competition in the village. I took the initiative to ask her to join in with me. That was when she started sticking with me ever since. She is my first and only friends at that time. I really hope that I can keep her to myself."

She then paused and looked at Mikan and Natsume, "I did whatever I can to prevent all the boys from going near her, but it does seems that I miss out one of them."

Ruka then looked at Natsume and Mikan too, saying, "I had never seen Natsume so concern about someone before, except for Youichi-chan. I was actually quite surprise when I saw Natsume participating in conversations with us."

Hotaru then divert her attention back to Ruka, "If I really have the power, I will want to run far away from the Gakuen last time. Right now, I will only want to protect those people that are important to me at the moment." She then said with a blushed.

'She looks quite cute when she blushes.' Ruka thought.

"Ano… Imai-san, do you mind if I call you Hotaru instead?" Ruka asked.

She nodded a bit, still blushing. "What… What about you? Why did you care so much about Natsume?" she then asked.

Ruka looked at Natsume, and then at Hotaru, "Natsume has always been suffering all alone ever since he knows of his Alice. His smile has become lesser ever since he entered the Gakuen. I know that the Gakuen has been using him and his Alice, but I do not know what to do now. All I can do is to be by his side forever." He said. "But then, it seems that he needed someone more that me now." He continued, looking at the other couple.

Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"Dad, Mum. What are you two doing here?" Ruka asked as his parents walked in.

"Well, if you 4 haven't noticed, it is already 6.30pm. You guys have been in the library for almost the whole day." Ruka's mother answered.

"That's right. It's already time for dinner. Now you all better washed up first before eating your dinner. Today is the last day you all stayed here, so your mother has dished up a lot of good treats." Ruka's father added.

The 4 of them then put back the books and went to wash up before dinner. The conversation seems to lighten up during dinner and after that, they played some card game in the living room till night.

"Hey, I have a suggestion. Since today is the last day we are staying at Ruka-pyon's house, why don't we play up till late today at one of the rooms?" Mikan suggested.

The rest hesitate for a while and gave no comment to the suggestions. Therefore, the each returned to their individual rooms and packed up first before going to Ruka's room to continue playing. After a while, they got tired and both Ruka and Hotaru fell asleep. As for Natsume and Mikan, they are still thinking about the story plot that they read in the morning, as it has captured their thoughts.

"Ne, Natsume? Are you asleep?" Mikan asked softly.

"What do you want?" he asked back.

Mikan hesitate for a while, "Do you want to go back to the library to finish up the books?" she then asked.

Natsume then got up and walked towards the door, surprising Mikan.

"What are you waiting for, Baka?" Natsume asked.

Mikan then joined him and they went to the library to continue reading. They were so engrossed in with the storyline that they did not realize they have not closed the door. They read till they fell asleep.

"Who is in the library so late at night?" someone passes by whispered.

As soon as he saw Natsume and Mikan sleeping, he walked in.

'They looked very familiar.' That guy thought as he sees them clearly. 'Wait a minute, aren't they, them? Finally, I had found them at last. Tayama-san will be so glad about it.' That mysterious guy smirked and quickly walked away when he heard footsteps approaching.

Ruka's father walked passed the library and saw Natsume and Mikan sleeping on the table. He took a blanket for them to cover. As he covers them, he saw the book they were reading and was shocked, too. He then took a closer look at them and smiled.

'No wonder you 2 looked so familiar. I'm so glad that I get to meet you all here. Oyasumi nasai, Hime-sama, Ouji-sama.' He said silently and left.


	9. Birth of Hime and Ouji

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

The sun shone into Ruka's room, waking him up. He expects to see 3 people in his room, excluding him, but only Hotaru is in the room.

"Where's Natsume and Mikan-chan?" he then asked.

Hotaru was then awoken by his question and realized that they are alone.

"Where is Mikan and Natsume, Ruka?" she asked him.

Ruka shook his head, "No idea. I have also just woke up." He then answered.

"Let's go looking for them after washing up." Hotaru suggested and he agreed.

Soon after they washed up, they went to look for them everyway, including their rooms and the garden, where they met Ruka's father.

"Whoa! What are you 2 running about for?" he asked.

"Dad… do you… know where is Natsume?" Ruka panted.

His father thought for a while, "I think I saw them in the library sleeping when I pass by this morning." He then said.

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other, "Thanks Dad!" Ruka thanked and they ran to the library and found them really sleeping there with the book opened.

"Ne, Natsume, Mikan, you both better wake up now. It's already 8am." Ruka said as they wake the two of them.

Natsume and Mikan wake up and realized that they had fallen asleep in the library.

"What time is it now, Hotaru?" Mikan asked as Natsume put back the books.

Hotaru then looked at the clock, "8.20am, to be exact. You better hurry up and washed up. The car is coming at 10am." She answered.

Upon hearing that, both Mikan and Natsume then quickly wash up and went for breakfast. After breakfast, both Hotaru and Mikan thanks Ruka's parents for making their 2 weeks stay there enjoyable. Before they board the car, Ruka's father suddenly called Natsume and Mikan.

"This is a small gift from me. Please accept it." He said as he handle them a bag.

Natsume took the bag and they both saw the series of "Legendary Alice". They looked at each other for a while.

"We cannot accept this, Mr. Nogi." Mikan said.

"Why not? Consider this as a gift from a special friend, ok?" he then said.

"Demo…" Mikan wanted to continue rejecting but Natsume stopped her.

"Thank you, we will treasure it." Natsume thanked and pulled Mikan to the car with him.

As they walked towards the car, Mikan protested, "Natsume, we can't…"

"He will keep insisting we take the books." Natsume explain blankly.

"Mata oide kudasai, if you all can." Mrs. Nogi said as they bid good-bye to Ruka's parents.

"Hai!" Mikan said, and the car took off.

From Ruka's house to the village where Mikan and Hotaru lives id a 4 hour car ride, therefore Mikan and Natsume took a nap on the journey as they don't get to sleep much. As they fell asleep, they once again entered the dreamland.

* * *

In The Dream, this time round, both Natsume and Mikan see the growing up of Hikari and Takeshi.

"Oh great, I'm in the dreamland again. And what kind of damned weather is this? Heavy rain and Strong winds?" Natsume said.

Suddenly, he heard someone crying.

'This sounds like a baby crying.' He thought as he walked towards the sound and saw a couple in the room with a baby.

"I'm so glad that you are well when giving birth. You almost scared me to death with all your screaming, Sora." The man said.

"Well, I never knew that giving birth is so painful. After all, this is my first time, Katsume." Sora answered, looking at the child in her hand.

Katsume also looked at the child, "He looks very tiny for now. I sure do hope he will be very strong in the future." He said.

Sora looked at her husband, smiled, "He will be as strong as his father."

Suddenly, a lady entered the room and asked, "Sire, Madam, have you thought of a name for the young master?"

They looked at each other for a while, and then both answered together, "Takeru."

"May you bring out the hope in people's hearts and bring them hope for the future." Katsume said.

* * *

(At Mikan's side)

"Where am I again? Am I in the dream last time? How come there is such strong wind blowing and heavy downpour?" Mikan asked.

Out of a sudden, a baby's cried is heard and Mikan went towards the sound. She saw a man running pass her and entered the room where the cried is. In the room, there is a man and 2 women.

"Sire, omedetoo gozaimasu, it's a baby girl." One of the ladies said.

The man laughs out loud, "That's great. I had wanted a girl ever since then. Finally, my wish comes true. Thank you, Mika." He then said excitedly to a lady on bed.

"It's nothing at all, Shiro. It is after all, our precious. I sure hope that she grew up to a healthy girl." Mika then replied.

"Sire, Madam, what name should your kodomo be called?" The other lady asked.

They gave it a thought for a while, "Hikari!" Both then answered.

They looked at each other with a smile, and Shiro said, "Hikari will be her name for today onwards."

"We wish that she will be like her name, bringing light to our village for she brings light to us." Mika continued.

'Sodesne, this is the birth of Hikari.' Mikan thought.

* * *

(Suddenly, the scene changed and, in front of Natsume and Mikan are 2 three years old kids)

"Oi, Fuyuki Hikari! What are you doing here alone? Where is beloved Takeru? A boy asked.

"Why should I tell you, Kanbara Karou? You better leave now, or else Takeru will not let you go." Hikari said.

"Why is that?" Karou asked.

"That's because you damaged my gift from my parents!" a voice said behind him.

"Takeru!" Hikari exclaimed and ran to him.

He smiled at her and then looked at Karou, "Get lost now, Kanbara!" he shouted.

"You won't win every time, Misaki Takeru!" he warned and ran away.

"Coward!" Hikari shouted back, then looked at Takeru. "Ne, Takeru, let's go for our training now." She said and he nodded.

As they were doing their training, both Natsume and Mikan looked around the place.

'This place looks like a Ninja village, judging from their trainings and the surrounding.' Natsume thought.

As for Mikan, she did not look around. Instead, she kept looking at Takeru.

'He looks like someone I know… Ah, Natsume! He looks a bit like Natsume. The colour of his eyes and hair is almost the same as his. Also, what make him look alike to him are his characteristics, it is almost the same. Okashii ne!' Mikan thought.

Natsume also looked at Hikari and mentally noted, 'Hikari looked a lot like Mikan. Her hair colour and eyes colour. Furthermore, her characteristics are also very alike to hers, or to be specific, she is like the elder version of Mikan.'

Although they get to see Hikari and Takeru together, and get affected by their feelings, but they still did not see each other yet. They almost get to see each other, but were waken up by Ruka and Hotaru as they are reaching the village soon.


	10. Returning Home!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…..

* * *

As soon as the car drove into the boundary of the village, Mikan's eyes immediately light up.

"Ne, ne, Hotaru, do you think ji-chan and the rest will be very surprise to us?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"I don't think so as there is letters given out to the parents or guardians that we are having this home-stay thing." Hotaru explained.

Mikan looked outside the window, "Sodesu ne. I'm sure you both will like it here, Ruka-pyon, Natsume." Mikan then said and they 2 guys said nothing.

The driver then dropped them at the entrance of the village school and said that he will be fetching them 2 weeks later, 12pm, at this very place, and left.

Mikan and Hotaru then bring Natsume and Ruka to their individual home.

"Mikan, later we meet at your place 1 hour later." Hotaru then said and she nod.

Mikan then bring Natsume to her house, which is about 10 minutes walk from the school. On the way there, she keeps smiling as she briefly describes the place to Natsume. When they finally reached Mikan's home, Mikan suddenly shouted out loud.

"Ji-chan! Otaku desu ka?" Mikan shouted.

A voice then called back, "Anata no dare?"

An old man walked out of the house and saw them. He was stunned for a while. Mikan immediately went forward to hug him.

"Ji-chan! Tadaima!" Mikan said as she hugged her Ji-chan.

"Mikan! Is it really you?" he asked to confirm again.

Mikan nodded, "Hai, Ji-chan. I'm back."

"Mikan, oh Mikan. I'm so glad you're back." He then said, and noticed that there is someone behind Mikan.

"Mikan, who is he?" He then asked.

Mikan realized that she has forgotten all about Natsume, and said, "Kochirawa, watakushi no tomodachi desu. Hyuuga Natsume desu."

"Koniichi wa, Ji-chan." Natsume greeted.

Mikan's Ji-chan let go of Mikan and looked at Natsume, "You sure is very good-looking for someone of your age." He then said.

"Ji-chan, you are tricked by his appearance. He is always mean to everyone and he also bullies me." Mikan complain.

Ji-chan then looked at Natsume and smiled, "I guess there is a certain meaning behind it." He said mysteriously.

Natsume immediately looked at him with a jolt. It seems to him that Mikan's Ji-chan knew something, something which he does not dare to go find out. Mikan just keep asking what does he meant by that and her Ji-chan just smiled and walked in. As soon as they entered Mikan's house, Natsume is a bit shocked as the house is a bit too big for 2 people to stay in.

"Oi… only the 2 of you stayed here?" he then asked.

Mikan looked at him, "Who else do you expect to see here, Natsume?"

"Well, don't you think this is too big for 2 people to stay in?" He asked again.

Mikan thought for a while, "I also think so at 1st, but soon get used to it."

As they were still taking their time to take their things into the house, Ji-chan suddenly called out, "Mikan, how long will you be staying here?"

"2 weeks, Ji-chan. By the way, Hotaru is also back, together with another tomodachi. They will be coming here later." Mikan then said as she carried her things in.

"Hontou desu ka?" Ji-chan asked with surprise.

Mikan nodded, "Hontou desu! I'm sure Hotaru's parents will be very happy."

"Oh yes, Natsume-kun, your room will be the one beside Mikan's. Please treat here like your own house." Ji-chan then said.

Natsume thanked him and went to his room to unpack his things. As he was unpacking his things, he heard Mikan's laughter and she seems to be very happy to be back. He could also faintly hear the conversation between the two of them, and consistently laughter. Without he himself knowing, he has also been affected by the cheerfulness of Mikan and smiled.


	11. Niichan!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Gakuen Alice.

* * *

While Mikan brought Natsume to her home, Hotaru also bring Ruka to her house. On their way there, Ruka noticed that a lot of villagers were very surprise yet happy to see Hotaru.

"Hotaru, are you very famous here? How come everyone is very happy to see you?" Ruka asked.

"I did invent many things here and the Gakuen people took me away from here. That's why they all are so nice to me. They think I'm the star here, but I'm just nothing." Hotaru said.

"Sodes ne… by the way, how far is your house to Mikan's?" Ruka asked again.

"About 10 minutes…" Hotaru answered. Then she pointed at a house in front of them, "That's my home over there." She said and they hurried over.

"Tadaima!" Hotaru said as she entered the house.

As soon as she finished speaking, a lady ran out of the house and hugged her, "Hotaru-chan, you've finally came back… I have been waiting the whole morning…" She then said.

"Kaa-san… I have brought along a tomodachi with me… This is Nogi Ruka." Hotaru introduced and Ruka nodded.

Mrs. Imai looked at Ruka and said, "Oh…. Welcome to our house and I hoped that you will enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks you, Mrs. Imai." Ruka thanked.

"Hotaru-chan, why don't you bring Ruka-kun to the guest room first?" She then said and Hotaru led Ruka into the house.

However, before the walked out of Mrs. Imai's sight, she seems to remember something and said, "By the way, Hotaru, your onii-chan is also coming back today for his home-stay."

Upon hearing the news, Hotaru went stiff for a moment and then led Ruka into the house, to his room. As they were walking to his room, Ruka was busy thinking about what her mother has said just now. He was very surprised to hear that Hotaru has a brother.

"Here's your room, Ruka and my room is just beside yours. You unpack your things first. I'll meet you in 5 minutes later, then we proceed to Mikan's house." Hotaru then said and Ruka agreed.

Soon after Ruka has finished unpacking, he began wandering in the room and began thinking about the previous questions that kept him preoccupied. However, he did not get to think much as Hotaru appeared at the door of his room. As they were walking towards the door, they heard some commotions. Ruka looked at Hotaru curiously and realized that her expression has turned stone-cold. It was then Ruka realized that her onii-chan is back and they left the house in hurry.

On their way to Mikan's house, Hotaru showed him around a bit and he is fascinated about the village.

"This place is so peaceful and quiet. It is like a dream place that I like to have in the future." Ruka commented. "What about you?" he then asked Hotaru.

"I only care for now. As for the future, nobody will know what is going to happened." Hotaru answered.

"I see… By the way, I didn't know that you have a brother. Does Mikan know about it?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru shook, "She doesn't know. My nii-chan is 5 years elder than me and he was already taken to the Gakuen way before I was born." She explained.

Soon, they reached Mikan's house and the 4 of them go sightseeing. As they walked through the village, Natsume spotted a Sakura tree and walked towards it.

"This Sakura tree is very special as there is rarely a Sakura tree found in all small villages and this is the one and only Sakura tree in this village." Mikan explained.

"What makes it special?" Ruka then asked.

Mikan thought for a while, "Well, there is a legend behind this tree. Ji-chan once told me the story. It happened long before peace is restored in the country, when there is still war. A pair of couple grew up here and they fell in love with each other. They pledged their love at this very Sakura tree and before they even get married, they died during war. They held on to their last breathe and made it back here together and died in each other's embrace." Mikan related.

"This is really a romantic yet tragic story. Quite touching too, the story." Ruka then commented.

Mikan nodded, "That's right, Ruka-pyon. That's why this tree is a sacred tree and many elders said that the couple's souls have been protecting the village till now."

They then continue sightseeing till the sun is setting down, and then they returned to their homes for dinner.

During dinner-time, Ruka gets into the conversations with everyone occasionally. He then noticed the liking and disliking of both Hotaru and her nii-chan are the same. After dinner, Hotaru sat outside the house and Ruka joined her.

"Ne… Hotaru, what is your nii-chan's Alice?" he asked.

"His Alice is healing external injuries." Hotaru answered as she looked at the sky. "I can't wait to see my friends from the school. Mikan and I are going there tomorrow. You want to come?" She quickly changes the topic.

Ruka hesitate for a while, "I'll like to join in too." He answered.

Hotaru then smiled at his answer.

"You know what? You look very beautiful when you smile. You really should smile more often." Ruka then said and Hotaru blushed a bit.


	12. Peace before

Here's the beginning of the trilling part…. Or I tried to make it trilling…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice……

* * *

Days seem to pass very fast during their stay in the village. As they stayed longer at the village, both Natsume and Ruka began to like the village more. Everyday seems to be an exciting day for them as Mikan and Hotaru showed them around the village, teaching them things that they do not know.

However, Natsume and Ruka decided to leave the girls alone for their own talks. They strolled towards the Sakura tree for a rest.

"Ne, Natsume, this village is very peaceful and quite secluded." Ruka said as he looked at the village. "The villagers here are also very warming, too." He then continued, looking at Natsume.

Natsume nodded in agreement, 'This place is very quiet and peaceful, unlike the Gakuen. This place is really nice place to settle down and Ruka will definitely love this place, since his wish is to settle down in a place like this.' He thought as he looked at Ruka.

'This place really is very amazing. The longer I stayed here, the more difficult I will find myself to leave this place.' He then said mentally, looking at the sky. 'But, strangely, I dreamt a lot of the dream while staying here. Furthermore, the images of the dream are getting clearer and clearer and, so is the linkage of the places. The places the couple has went, the incidents that happened around them in my dream is getting more and more closer to those describe in the book.' He then thought.

As he was preoccupied by his thoughts, he did not pay much attention to Ruka's questions. After a few questions, Ruka get no answer from Natsume and called him.

"Natsume? Natsume?" he then called out.

Natsume then realized that he has stared into space, "Nani, Ruka?" he asked.

"Natsume, daijoubu desu ka?" Ruka asked.

Natsume shook, "I'm just thinking about some strange incident." He replied.

"Need help?" Ruka offered.

"It's ok, Ruka. I can handle on my own." Natsume refuses his offer.

However, when he saw Ruka's disappointment, he immediately added, "But I'll get you to help if I cannot handle it."

Upon hearing it, Ruka cheered up a bit. He has noticed that Natsume's change when he reached the village.

'Natsume looks more refreshed when staying here compared to when he is at the Gakuen.' Ruka said mentally.

"Ne, Natsume. Did you realize something?" Ruka asked and Natsume looked at him. "You looked more refresh here and there is more conversation than usual as well." Ruka explained.

Natsume was a bit shocked when he heard that and realized that it is true. He has more interactions with Mikan and Ji-chan as they often get him to interact with them. Furthermore, he feels very relax staying and talking with Ji-chan and Mikan. He has treated Ji-chan like his own Ji-chan as Ji-chan has treated him like his own grandson too.

'Man, I never thought that baka will have such influence on me.' Natsume thought as he looked at Ruka. 'Ruka has also changed a bit.' He then thought.

"Well, you also looked quite refresh to me." Natsume said.

Ruka immediately denied, "Where got?"

Natsume then smiled, "I also noticed that your face turn red when you saw Imai. Did anything happen to the two of you?" he asked.

"Where have? My face is always like that, Natsume." Ruka denied.

Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before they laughed.

"It has been a long time since we talked like that, Natsume-kun." Ruka said.

Natsume agreed, "Ya… it seems like a lot of things has happened around us, yet nothing much seem to have changed."

"That's right. We both have changed a bit since then." Ruka then added.

They then continue chatting for some time before heading back to Mikan's house. As they walked to Mikan's house, Ruka then talked about his dream of staying in a place like this village with him.

"Nobody knows what's in store for the future." Natsume replied.

Ruka just ignored him and continue talking about his dream. All of a sudden, Natsume felt a cold down his spine and he sort of saw a vision of Mikan crying.

"Ruka, let's hurry back." Natsume said as he ran first.

Ruka then ran behind him, "What's going on, Natsume?" he asked.

Natsume did not answer him, instead, he keep whispering, "Please don't let anything happened to Mikan.

They were about to reach the house when they heard screaming from inside the room. They then looked at each other and immediately dashed in.


	13. Mikan Kidnapped Jichan

Well, there is a bit of tragedy here…. I hope you people will like it….

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me……

* * *

As soon as Natsume and Ruka reached the living room, they immediately saw Hotaru and Ji-chan, both injured. Natsume and Ruka ran up to check on them.

"What happened here? Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked as he cannot find Mikan.

"We were attacked by some masked men and they injured Ji-chan and caught Mikan away with them." Hotaru explained.

Natsume was shocked at the news, "Ruka, you go get Imai's nii-chan for help. I'll go after them myself. Be careful." He then said and left them.

Ruka wanted to go after Natsume, but he realized that Hotaru is also injured and immediately go to her house to get his brother. When her brother arrived, he checked on both their injuries.

"My sister's injury is not that bad, but Ji-chan's injury is very serious. I don't think I can manage it." He then said as he tried to heal Ji-chan.

"I wondered how's Natsume is doing. Has he caught up with those people?" Ruka then said.

Hotaru then walked up behind him, "I'm sure they will be alrite." And he nodded.

At Mikan's side…

Mikan is still shocked by the incident. All she can remember is that she is talking with her Ji-chan and Hotaru. Slowly, she began to regain her memory.

(Flashback)

"Now, Ruka and Natsume has gone to have their guy's talk, how about we have some girls talk, Hotaru?" Mikan suggested.

"I don't want." Hotaru rejected as she ate the snack.

"Demo…" Mikan started, but was interrupted by her Ji-chan.

"How about this; you girls tell mi about your school and your life there." Ji-chan suggested.

Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other for a while. They do not know how to start about on that topic and how to explain the meaning of "Alice" to him as well.

"Well, Ji-chan… our school is a very special school. Although it is like normal schools, but our school gave us allowance due to our rankings." Mikan started. "Also, I had made a lot of friends in the school. Everyone is nice to me." She then added.

Hotaru then helped her, "School life is very exciting there as well."

They then continue chatting for some time until they ran out of tea and snacks. Mikan, being ordered by Hotaru, went to make some more tea and snacks. As she is making the snacks, she saw a shadow pass by.

"Who's there?" Mikan asked as she opened the window.

However, there is no one there and, so, she thought she saw wrongly. She quickly prepared all the things and, before she takes it out, she hears thing breaking in the living room. She rushed out to see what's happening and saw around 7 to 10 masked men fighting with Hotaru and her Ji-chan. She went up to help them, but was of no help.

One of them uses his Alice power and knocks her Ji-chan unconscious by sending him flying to the nearest wall.

"Ji-chan!" Mikan and Hotaru shouted together, but receive no response.

The masked guys then took this chance and grab Mikan away.

(End of Flashback)

"Let me go! I want to go back to Ji-chan." Mikan struggled to escape.

The masked guys who carried her shouted, "Shut up! Whatever you want to do to escape is useless." And he threw her down on the ground.

Suddenly, there is flame surrounding them and they immediately panicked.

"What's going on here? Why is there honou here?" one of them said.

Their leader, however, did not panicked and shouted, "Stop panicking. One of you looked closely at her and don't let her escape. The rest put out the Honou quickly."

As for Mikan, she knew the honou and looked around the surroundings. She then saw Natsume, who is not far away from her. She then bit the man's hand and ran towards Natsume.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she reached his side.

Natsume then told her, "Stay beside me and don't leave me. I'll protect you."

After saying that, Natsume then prepared to fight with the masked men. As he was fighting with them, the leader of the masked guys then said something to his men and he ran away. After some times, the leader is the only one left standing and Natsume thought that he has won.

"I guess that's the end." He then said.

The masked man laughed, "Not quite, Ouji-sama."

As soon as he finished his sentence, their surrounding is once more filled with more masked man. Natsume continued fighting, but there are too many people and it is quite hard to handle for him himself. All of a sudden, Ruka's parents appear in front of them.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan?" Ruka's mother asked.

Natsume was shocked by their appearance, "Mikan seems not to be alrite." He then said.

"Natsume-kun, you stayed here with Mikan." Ruka's father said as he fought with the masked men.

The masked men could not win them and retreated. However, as they were going back to the village, Mikan is still under terror that she does not want to let go of Natsume. In the end, Natsume has no choice but to carry her. As they were walking back to the village, Natsume was wondering why Ruka's parents came for help.

"Uncle, Auntie, why are you two there to help us just now?" Natsume asked.

They looked at each other for a while, "Well, we sense something is not right and came over for a look." Ruka's father answered.

"But… how did you two know?" Natsume asked again.

"Well, that's a secret that you will have to find out." Ruka's mother said, winking.

Ruka's father looked at Mikan, asking, "How's Mikan?"

Natsume looked down at her, "Still shivering from fear. But she will be alrite. I think she is very worried about her Ji-chan now. We better hurry back." He said and they agreed.

When they reached the village, Natsume was surprised to see no one around.

"Where's everybody?" Natsume asked as they walked to Mikan's house.

As soon as they reached Mikan's house, they were very shocked to see almost everyone from the village has gathered there.

Natsume then asked, "What's going on here?"

One of the villagers saw them and shouted into the house, "Mikan's back! Ji-chan, your precious granddaughter is back."

Another villager then said, "Natsume-kun, bring Mikan-chan in quickly. Her Ji-chan is dying soon."

Hearing the news, Mikan immediately struggled to get down and she quickly ran in to the house, with Natsume following behind her. Hotaru and Ruka, together with Hotaru's nii-chan is accompanying Ji-chan. When they saw Mikan and Natsume, they quickly left a place for them.

"Ji-chan, can you heard mi? I'm Mikan." Mikan said, tears spilling out.

Ji-chan opened his eyes forcefully and looked at Natsume and Mikan.

"Okaeri, Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan." He said softly. "Mikan, I think my time is almost up for me already… I can't see you growing up anymore… You have to be more careful and stop putting yourself in danger." He then said, holding Mikan's hand. "Natsume-kun… Please take care of my granddaughter… for me…. Please take over my place of… protecting her." He then said to Natsume, holding his hand.

"I…I will, Ji-chan." Natsume said. 'I'll protect her will all of my power.' He then mentally said.

He then smiled, "One last thing, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, can you both smiled for me? Ruka-kun and Hotaru-chan too; I wish to see you kodomos sending me off with a smile, but not your tears."

Hotaru and Ruka immediately forced out a smile, but Mikan still crying.

"Don't let your Ji-chan worried about you before his death. This is his last wish, so do it for him." Natsume whispered.

Mikan nodded and tried off her tears. She then forcefully smiled with Natsume. Seeing their smiles, Ji-chan also smiled and closed his eyes, letting go of Mikan and Natsume's hand. He died peacefully as he knows someone will be taking care of his precious granddaughter.


	14. Ruka and Hotaru

This is mostly about Ruka and Hotaru… for those people who like this paring, I hope you will enjoy it…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…..

* * *

3 days has passed since Ji-chan passed away and the atmosphere in Mikan's house was never like before. Ever since that day Ji-chan passed away, Mikan has locked herself in her own room. She refuses to see anyone, including Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan, what are you doing here?" Ruka asked as he found Hotaru sitting at the pathway.

"I'm thinking about Mikan. It's not like her to be like this. I'm worried about her for I had never seen her like this before. She even rejected to see me." Hotaru said.

Ruka sit down beside her, "Well, Natsume is with her. He has been with her since the incident and I'm sure he will console her. Don't worry about it." He said.

"That's not it, Ruka-kun. This is the 1st time I have this feeling. I rather Mikan make a lot of noises than being so quiet. She is too quiet and peaceful. And, adding to the situation now, she acted like nothing has happened and it is really scary. I'm really scared about it." Hotaru worried.

"Don't worry, Hotaru-chan. Ruka is right. Natsume is looking after Mikan at the moment. She will be fine as Natsume is by her side." Ruka's mother said.

Ruka and Hotaru looked up immediately and saw them.

"Dad, Mum! By the way, what brings you 2 here? And how did you know we are here?" Ruka asked.

They looked at each other with a smile, "We already asked the driver the next destination before you all left." Ruka's father said, skipping the 1st question.

"Hotaru-chan, since you are so worried about Mikan-chan, why don't you go and take a look?" Ruka's mother suggested.

Hotaru agreed, "I'm going to see Mikan again."

Ruka then chase after her, "Matte, Hotaru, I'm coming along too."

The road to Mikan's house is very quiet. Ruka knew that Hotaru is too worried about Mikan and decided to start the conversation.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, this is the 1st time I saw Natsume so worried for someone else. I haven't seen him like this before. When he chases out to find Mikan, the expression he showed was as if precious to him is going to be lost forever." Ruka said.

Hotaru then looked at him, "Will you do the same thing as Natsume if the same thing happened to Mikan happened to me? That incident is sure a scary and frightening experience for someone." she asked.

"Don't you worry about it, Hotaru-chan. I'll always be by your side no matter what happens." Ruka promised.

Upon hearing Ruka's promise, Hotaru stopped walking and looked at him. He continued walking for a while until he realizes that Hotaru has stopped and looked back. They looked at each other for a moment and nobody said anything.

"Baka, don't say all these useless things. You must not anyhow make promises to girls, as they will treat it seriously." Hotaru said.

Hearing it, Ruka become a bit aggravated, "I meant everything I said to you just now, Hotaru-chan." He fumed as he walked to her.

"Look, Ruka-kun, we better get going now." Hotaru said, trying to avoid something.

However, she was being stopped by Ruka, blocking her way.

"What are you doing now, Ruka-kun? I have to get to Mikan's house soon." She said, avoiding him.

"Hotaru, look at me!" Ruka exclaimed as he forces her to look at him. He then took a deep breathe, "I… I…" he stammered.

"What are you trying to say?" Hotaru asked.

"Watashi wa … Anata … Ai shiteru!" he then gathered his courage and confesses.

Hotaru was stunned when she heard his confessions and stood rooted to the ground. Hearing no response from Hotaru, Ruka thought that he was rejected and let go of her.

"Gomen ne, Hotaru-chan… I… I wasn't myself today. I think that's because I'm also worried for Natsume and Mikan." Ruka said, forcefully smile and walked away.

Seeing him walking away, Hotaru immediately catch up with him and walked pass him quickly.

"Baka Ruka, Mou Ai shiteru." She said softly as she walked pass him.

Now become Ruka's turn to stay rooted to the ground for a few second, before he ran up to her. They then proceed to Mikan's house together and took the longer route there. None of them actually noticed that they confess to each other under the Sakura tree, which has blessed a lot of couples.


	15. Natsume and Mikan

This is mainly about Natsume and Mikan… I Love this paring….

Natsume x Mikan forever….

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me…..

* * *

'Mikan has locked herself inside her room for three days already. She neither talks nor laughs during the 3 days. I'm quite worried about it.' Natsume mentally said. 'Furthermore, I often can hear soft crying sound from her room. This is the 1st time I saw her like this.' He thought as he looked at her room.

As he was thinking about it, he heard the door opening from Mikan's house. He quickly went up to take a look and the 1st thing that caught his sight is Mikan's eyes. He eyes are very red.

'She must have been crying non-stop for these 3 days. Her eyes are so red and she looked so tired. It looks like she has not been sleeping well.' Natsume then thought.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"Mou daijoubu, Natsume-kun." Mikan sniffed.

Seeing this, Natsume cannot stand it anymore, "Mikan, you got to pull yourself up. If your Ji-chan sees you like this in the heaven, he won't be able to rest in peace." He said as he shook her. "You have to be strong now, Mikan!" he continued.

"Demo… Demo, I have nobody to turn to already. There is no one by my side now!" Mikan cried in his arms.

Natsume immediately panicked when he saw Mikan's tears. He always thinks that girls tear are nothing at all as they cannot affect him. But, strangely, Mikan's tear seems to be like needles piercing his heart every time she cried.

"Please stop crying now, Mikan. Who says that you are alone? You still have Imai-san and the rest of the classmates by your side. They will always be there for you." Natsume comfort her.

"In…including you, Natsume-kun?" Mikan sniffed.

Natsume nodded, "Including me, Mikan-chan."

This is the 1st time Natsume called her 'Mikan-chan' and it caught Mikan in surprise. She had never thought that he would call her like that, not to mention saying that he will be there for her too.

"You… you are lying…You always make fun of me. You don't really care for me, always shouting and ignoring me. How could you be there for me when you done so many uncaring things to me?" Mikan shouted and pushed him away.

She then ran out of the house, with Natsume chasing behind her. When he finally caught up with her, Mikan was catching her breathe at the Sakura tree. He then held her hand firmly, but Mikan keep struggling.

"Look, Mikan. I really mean what I said earlier." Natsume shouted.

"Uso! You had never been there for anyone. You never did show you true emotions." Mikan shouted.

Natsume then exclaimed, "Look, Mikan. I had never shown my true emotion because I don't know how! Ever since young, I have been alone and no one has really opened the door to my heart, except for Ruka and Youichi-chan."

His words finally caught Mikan's attention and she stop fidgeting to continue listening.

"However, since the 1st day I met you, you seems to be opening that door slowly without me noticing. I started looking out for you subconsciously, without anyone knowing. Also, I had never thought that girls' tears will do any harm to me. But, your tears are different. When I saw your tears dropping, they are like needles, piercing deeply into my heart." He said as he dried off her tears.

Natsume then stated, "When I know that you were being captured, the 1st thing that appears in my mind is that you have to be saved. That is also the 1st time I feel very lost as I don't know what I will do if I lose you. All I know is that I cannot lose you. I don't want to regret for my life for not saving you. I want you and no one else, Sakura Mikan!"

Upon hearing Natsume's confessions, her tears started streaming out again. Natsume panic again at the sight of her tears as he really does not know what to do. He held her close to him and patted her.

"Mikan, please stop crying." Natsume said gently.

Mikan just continue, ignoring him.

Natsume then sighed, "Please stop crying, Mikan… Ai shiteruze, Mikan-chan." He then confesses.

Mikan immediately stopped crying and looked up at Natsume. He is looking at her seriously and Mikan feels his love in his eyes.

"Ai shiteruze, Natsume-kun." Mikan replied and return his hug.

Once again, the Sakura tree has blessed this pair of couple. They still have a lot of things to complete, just like their previous incarnation who risks their lives to save others.


	16. Saying goodbye

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me……

* * *

Since the 2 couples confess to each other, the villagers can find them walking together from time to time. Mikan has finally regains back her spirit and there is always laughter everywhere the 4 of them are at. However, time always seems short for happy moments.

"Ne, Ji-chan, we are leaving the village tomorrow. Although we are reluctant to leave, we also cannot do anything about it. There are a lot of memories here, as well as a lot of things happening when we returned here. But don't you worry about me. I'll be alrite." Mikan said.

Natsume walked up behind her, "I'll be by her side and protect her always, Ji-chan" he promised.

Mikan smiled at him as they pay their last respect to Ji-chan before they left the village.

"We better get going now. Ruka and Hotaru are waiting for us at the elementary school." Natsume said and she agreed.

Since that day the 2 couple confesses, they had told each other about it and they all think that it is wise not to tell anyone in the Gakuen as it will only increase their trouble, since both Natsume and Ruka are so famous there.

"Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted when she spotted them. "Have you 2 been waiting for very long?" she then asked.

"We have also just arrived, Mikan-chan." Ruka answered.

"Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, are you gals really going to leave tomorrow?" one of the girls asked.

"Gomen, minna-san. We also have to study." Mikan said.

Another girl immediately rebates, "But you 2 only come back for 2 weeks. It is so short and we don't get to gather much."

"We also cannot do anything about it. We really enjoy our stay when we came back, but we also cannot forget about our studies in school." Hotaru then said.

The rest of them, some already crying, have no choice when they heard Hotaru's words. True enough, they cannot forget about their studies, which is far away from the school. As they walked home, Hotaru suddenly remember something.

"Mikan, Natsume, my Kaa-san asked you 2 to join us for dinner and a night of sleepover today. She is cooking a farewell dish for us." Hotaru stated.

Mikan looked at Natsume and he mouthed, 'Whatever.'

"Alrite, Hotaru-chan. We will be by your house this evening. Ja…" Mikan said and they go separate way.

When Mikan and Natsume reached Mikan's house, Natsume told Mikan to start packing up 1st.

"Don't take too much things, Milam. Just take all those precious to you, since there will be no one around." Natsume said.

As Mikan is packing up, she came across photos of her and Ji-chan. Tears started to dwell as she looked at the photos. Natsume walked passed her room and saw her crying while looking at the photos. He went forward to her.

"Don't cry anymore, Mikan. Ji-chan is right now together with your Kaa-san and Oto-san." He consoles her.

Mikan dried her tears, "That's right. Ji-chan is watching me from up there."

"Are you done packing?" Natsume asked and she nodded. "Want to read the books?" he then asked again and she agreed.

They then go to the Sakura tree and read the book that Ruka's father gave them. They read the second book of the trilogy until evening before going back to Mikan's house and take their things and proceed to Hotaru's house.

"Mikan-chan, hurry up and come in." Mrs. Imai greeted them.

Mikan then bowed, "We're here to disturb, Imai-sama. Thanks for inviting us over for dinner and sleepover." She thanked.

"It's nothing at all. Come in, the dinner is ready." She then said.

As they entered the dinning room, they saw Hotaru's father and brother there, together with Ruka and Hotaru.

"Konbawa, Mr. Imai, sempais…" Mikan greeted with Natsume and they sat beside Ruka and Hotaru.

During dinner time, they talked about the Gakuen and stuffs as they ate. After that, the 4 of them went for a walk to the clearings on a small hill.

"Today sure have a lot of stars in the sky, Natsume." Mikan commented.

Natsume looked up, "Sure have… and it is very beautiful too." He added.

"We can rarely see so many stars in the Gakuen. It really looked very nice, like a portrait of stars in the galaxy." Ruka then commented and looked at Hotaru.

She said nothing, but just smiled back at Ruka. As they were enjoying the scenery, Ruka's parents suddenly walked up to them.

"Dad, Mum!" Ruka called out 1st. "When are you leaving?" he then asked.

"We're leaving later, Ruka. But before we go, we have something to give to you 4." Ruka's mother said.

"What is it?" he asked back.

Ruka's father took out 4 necklaces, each has different colour of crystal stone, and gave to them.

"This is the things we want to give to you 4. It will be of great help to you all in the future. Be careful, kids, as the dark forces are up again." Ruka's father said, bidding good-bye to them.

They looked at each other with questions and took no notice of it. They continue admiring the scenery till it is late and then went back to Hotaru's house. Since there is not much room for them, her parent has planned for Ruka to sleep with Hotaru and Natsume and Mikan shared a room.


	17. 1st encounter in dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice….

* * *

Mikan and Natsume suddenly woke up to find themselves in dreamland again, but this time, they get to see each other.

"Natsume-kun? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked 1st.

"What about you?" Natsume asked back.

"Well, I have been having this kind of yume since I read the book." Mikan explained.

Natsume is surprise by her answer, "Well, me too. I guess whoever read that book will experience this." He whispered.

Suddenly, 2 people appear in their views and they are none other than Hikari and Takeru. They were under the Sakura tree and they seem to be about 15 years old. They look like they are having some arguments.

"Hikari, we have been like that since young, and often joked by others that we're husband and wife but nothing happened. How come you were so angry when Ken-kun commented about it?" Takeru asked.

"Well, I…" Hikari stammered.

Takeru does not give up, "Just what is it, Kari?" He pressed, calling her nick.

"That's because it is not the truth, isn't it, T.K?" She shouted, using his nick.

Her shouting caught Takeru off guard, as he didn't realized that she will say such things. They have been seen as a couple by all the villagers and none of them denied anything, nor agreed to it.

"Why did you say that?" Takeru asked.

Hikari but her lower lips, "That's… That's because you like Kokoro-chan, right? I saw you two at the lake 1 week ago and she seems to be confessing to you. You looked quite troubled back then. You must have like her, don't you? Therefore, if the rumors about us still continue like that, she'll definitely be upset about it." She said bitterly.

Takeru's eyes wide opened when he heard Hikari's explanation. He has never thought that Hikari will also be mistaken the one he really loved. He has always thought that she knew how he felt for her.

"Anata wa baka desu ka?" Takeru scolded. "I had never like Kokoro before. The one I really like is you, Hikari. Watashi wa, Fuyuki Hikari, ichiban daisuki!" He admits.

"Eh? Hontou ni desu ka?" Hikari asked, her voice already shaking.

Takeru sighed, "Hontou! My heart has already being captured by you since young. If not, why would I risk my own life and do all those dangerous things with you?"

"Sodesu ne… Yokata!" Hikari whispered in relief.

"What did you just said?" Takeru asked.

Hikari shook her head and pulled Takeru down, "Watashi mo, Misaki Takeru, ichiban daisuki!" she said as she kissed him.

Takeru was surprised by her sudden action, but quickly recovers and kisses her back. Both Natsume and Mikan are watching this scene and realized that it is very alike to the scenario of the story they read earlier.

"Ne, Natsume, don't you think this scenario looks very familiar?" Mikan asked.

Natsume agreed, "This is a lot like the book we read just now. Furthermore, they looked very alike to us. It is as though a grown up versions of us." He commented.

* * *

Suddenly, the scene changes and, soon, there are fights going on. It seems that there are people attacking the village and everyone are doing their best to defend the village. However, the villagers' strength is not as strong as their enemies. They were about to lose when, out of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew passed, followed by a huge downpour of water that washes the enemies away.

"Ouji-sama and Hime-sama are here at last!" the villagers shouted in excitements.

Both Natsume and Mikan looked towards the wind and water direction and saw Hikari and Takeru. They both immediately use their Alice and defeat the enemies in a few minutes time.

"I guess this call for a serious meeting with the village elders, T.K." Hikari said.

Takeshi nodded, "This kind of thing has to be solved fast. If not, it will greatly affect all the villagers' life, Kari." He agreed.

They then ran to the village head's house for the meeting. Most of the village elders have already gather there, so are their parents. Natsume and Mikan followed behind them to see the event.

"Thank you for saving the village again, Takeru, Hikari. I'm afraid this is still not the last of the fights." One of them spoke.

"Village Head, is there anywhere we can stop the fights the next time?" Hikari asked.

"I don't think so, my dear." One of the elders said. "They are actually assassinators hired by an organization to get powers from those people who own them, like you and Takeru and many more in this village." She then said.

"So, I guess what we can do now is that we have to be well-prepared at all times. This is the only way we can do to prevent another attack." Takeru suggested.

After the meeting, Takeru and Hikari went to their usual place and trained up their Alice. Natsume and Mikan are very shocked by their training as it is very different yet more useful than those taught in school. After sometimes, they decided to call an end to their training and rested at the tree.

"T.K, I'm really worried about the fights that will be happening soon. Most of the villagers have no powers to fight with the assassinators and I won't want to see anyone dying in front of us." Hikari voiced out her concern.

Takeru then hugged her, "Don't worry, Kari. I'm sure there will always be a solution to any problems. Everything will be ok." He then comforts her.

"Ne, ne… Natsume, do you think the organization still exists now?" Mikan asked.

"Don't know, Mikan. I wonder, if it exists, who will be the mastermind of the organization?" Natsume said.

"Ne… T.K, if anything were to happen to me, you must not do anything foolish, ok?" Hikari suddenly said.

"Kari! I don't like to hear that, you know." Takeru reprimanded her.

Hikari just smiled at him and took off her necklace. She then fastened it to Takeru's neck.

"This represents me when I'm not around, Takeru." She said, kissing the necklace.

Takeru did the same things too, "This represents me, too."

"Natsume, the necklace… it is the same as what Ruka's father gave to us." Mikan exclaimed and Natsume noticed it is true.

"I'm more confused now! Will this happen to us someday?" Mikan asked.

Natsume held her hand, "Even if it happens, I'll not leave you, for I'm always by your side, Mikan." he promised and she smiled.


	18. Girl with Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

They woke up very peaceful without disturb after the dreams they shared and were very surprised. They normally woke up from the dream when they are being disturbed.

Mikan then looked the time, "Wow, it is still so early. This is the 1st time I woke up this early, Natsume-kun." she commented.

"Want to talk about the yume we shared?" Natsume asked.

Mikan thought for a while, and before she did anything, Natsume went out of the room. She then followed behind him.

"Okashii ne, Natsume. Both of us had been having the same yume since we read the book." Mikan said as she caught up with Natsume at the corridor.

Natsume said nothing but only settled down first. "There is something really strange about the book. It seems to be telling us a story, yet the characters' are so real to us. Furthermore, they really look a lot like us every time dreamt of them." He then state.

Mikan thought for a while, "You're right. Every time I saw that Hikari, I have a very familiar feeling. As for Takeru, don't know for what reasons, my heart ache every time I saw him. It is as though my heart is going to… going to…" Mikan then stopped. "Ahh… I don't know how to describe the feeling!" she then yelled.

"Are you trying to wake everyone up by your yelling?" Natsume reprimanded.

But, before Mikan could apologized, there heard a louder shout, "HELP! ANYONE THERE? PLEASE HELP ME!"

"This time is not me, Natsume." Mikan replied and Natsume just rolled his eyes.

The shout has awakened Ruka, Hotaru as well as her brother. They quickly rushed to find Natsume and Mikan at the corridor.

"What do you two think you are doing, shouting so early in the morning? Don't you know that there are people who are still sleeping?" Hotaru's brother scolded.

Natsume just ignored him and went out of the house. Mikan looked at him and Imai then ran after Natsume with Hotaru and Ruka.

"Cho… Chotto Matte, the four of you." He said as he ran after them.

They came to a house where the shouting is from and went in. the sight that they first saw shocked all of them. A mid-30 lady is holding a blooding dripping knife and she is looking at the man on the floor. The man's leg is bleeding profusely and the lady seems not satisfied about it and keeps pacing forward. A small girl is standing outside the house, smiling very happily at that sight.

"What is going on here?" Imai asked coldly.

The girl then looked at them and smiled. She then looked back at the lady and the lady continues pacing.

"The lady seems to be hypnotized. Look at her eyes, they seems to be staring at space. Under this circumstance, I think she is being controlled and the one controlling her might be the kodomo there." Ruka then answered.

Mikan looked at him, "Does that means that she also has Alice, Ruka-pyon?"

"Most likely, if what Nogi said is correct." Imai replied.

Suddenly, a louder scream interrupt their conversation and they saw the lady going to stab the man.

"Please, no… Sakano… I won't hit you and Shiki anymore… I don't want to die…" the man pleaded.

The lady (Sakano), however, did not heed his pleading and raise her knife. Just as she is about to stab the guy, Mikan suddenly dashed towards the lady.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted, trying to stop her but Mikan is ran pass him before he can get her.

"Please stop this!" Mikan shouted as she run to the lady and hugged her.

As soon as Mikan hugged that lady, she slowly dropped her knife and looked around.

"What happened? Why am I out of the house?" that lady asked, looking at them curiously. "Who are you kids?" she then asked.

However, before anyone could answer her, the girl in front of the house started wailing aloud.

"Oh dear," the lady cried and ran towards the girl. "Now, now, Shiki. Mou daijoubu. Don't be afraid now, ma ma is here with you." the lady comfort.

As the lady is comforting the small girl, Natsume immediately ran up to Mikan.

"Do you know how dangerous the situation is just now? You almost got killed. What if your nullification didn't work just now?" Natsume reprimanded her.

Mikan was shocked at his scolding, then smiled, "Mou daijoubu, Natsume-kun."

"I really thought you were gone just now. Don't do that again, Mikan! I… I can't afford to lose you!" Natsume then said softly, hugging her.

Mikan just smiled back, "I know, Natsume, that you are worried for me. Thank you." She answered, hugging him back.

Imai then stepped out to the lady and said, "Madam, I think your child here is a special child and she belongs to somewhere where her talents can be fully used."

"What do you mean? Who are you" the lady asked.

"My name is Imai Kabana, and I am from the Gakuen Alice. I noticed that your child has a very special talent. If she is to be studying in the Gakuen Alice, I'm sure she will know how to use her talents properly." He then explained.

"But…" the lady hesitated.

However, the kid's father is very happy about it, "Sure, why not. If Shiki studies in the Gakuen Alice, she will make us proud as she is like that Imai Hotaru." he said.

"What if she cannot adopt to the environment there, Ku? What is she cannot make any friends there? What if she does not like there? She is only 3, Ku." that lady asked.

"Don't you worry Madam. I'm sure she will be able to make friends there. Furthermore, we will help you take good care her, ne, Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru?" Mikan then said.

"I think so, Mikan." Ruka answered her while Natsume and Hotaru say nothing.

The lady still looks a bit worried but agreed to it. They meet at the elementary school at 12 pm for the car ride back to school. During the journey back, Shiki keep asking them things about the Gakuen and other stuffs.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, do you think Youichi-chan and her will be good friends?" Mikan asked.

He just smiled at her and said nothing. They soon reached the Gakuen and Narumi sensei, which is waiting for them, brought her to see the headmaster. The rest then return to their dorms and unpacked their belongings.


	19. Shiki

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice….

* * *

"Today is Shiki's 1st day. I wondered if my classmates like me, Narumi sensei." Shiki said cheerfully as she skipped beside Narumi. "By the way, where is Mikan nee-chan, Hotaru nee-chan, Ruka nii-chan and Natsume nii-chan?" she then asked as Narumi brings her to her homeroom.

Narumi smiled at her, "I'm sure your classmates will like you a lot, Shiki. As for Mikan they all, they will start school tomorrow as some of their friends have not returned yet." Narumi answered.

After getting the answers she wanted, Shiki then walked beside Narumi until he stopped at a door.

"This is your homeroom, Shiki. Come in now, I'll introduce you to the class." He then said and opened the door.

Hearing the sound of their door opening, the class immediately settled down. However, the gals in the class were not fully settled down as they have not seen Youichi for 2 weeks already and are trying to get his attention.

Hajiri Youichi, although now only 4 years old, is already a very cute guy and often attracts the attention of girls. However, he did not pay much attention to them as he prefers to be with his Natsume nii-chan and see him bulling Mikan.

'Baka hags… how I wish Natsume nii-chan and Mikan nee-chan they all also start school today. This way, I'll be able to go find them.' Youichi thought.

"Now, now, class. Please be silent now. I'll like to announce something to you kids. This year, there is a transfer student who just entered the school yesterday." Narumi said. "Come in now, dear." He then called out to Shiki.

As soon as Shiki stepped into the room, it creates commotions around the room, especially the boys.

'I wondered what the commotion is about.' Youichi thought as he looked around.

He then saw a blond, long-hair girl with hazelnut colour eyes that captured his sight. The girl looks very cheerful, like his Mikan nee-chan yet she does not shout around like her.

"Guys and Gals, I would like you to meet your new classmate, Ryozaki Shiki. Her Alice is manipulating other people's mind and this is considered one of the dangerous ability. As for her ranking, she is ranked as a 3-star. Any questions for her?" Narumi explained and asked.

"Hai, Narumi sensei." One boy put up his hand.

Narumi asked, "What is it, Youtai-kun?"

"Can I be her partner?" Youtai asked.

"Well… Don't you have a partner already, Youtai-kun?" Narumi said.

"Demo… Shiki-chan is more kawaii that Aki-chan." He answered.

Another boy then said, "I think Shiki-chan will find me a better partner then you are, Youtai."

Youtai looked at the boy and shouted, "Shut up, Daisuke! I'm better then you."

Then, all the boys in the class, excluding Youichi, started quarrelling who is the best. They quarrel non-stop until laughter broke them up.

"Hee hee… Narumi sensei, this class is really fun." Shiki replied naively.

All the boys, including Youichi, were totally captured by her laughter.

'She looked very pretty with that smile. She really does remind me of Mikan nee-chan.' Youichi thought.

"Ok now, stop all your quarrellings. I'll decide who will be her partner." Narumi said as he scanned through the room until he found Youichi.

"Alrite, I now have the perfect person in my mind who should be her partner. That person will be the one who did not participate in the quarrel just now, Hajiri Youichi!" he then said.

"NANI!" All the girls, excluding Shiki, shouted.

"NO WAY!" All the boys, excluding Youichi, shouted at the same time.

Shiki only looked around, "Dare? Shiki's partner, dare?" she asked.

"Well Shiki, your seat is over there at the last row, next to that boy. And, that boy is Youichi-kun, your partner, plus he also know Natsume they all." Narumi said with a wink.

Shiki immediately run to Youichi and asked, "Hontou desu ka? You really know Mikan nee-chan they all?"

"So what if I know?" Youichi asked a bit surprise by her action.

"Hooray!" Shiki suddenly jumped up. "Can we go find them tomorrow? Shiki misses them a lot." She then asked.

"If I'm going to find them also, I'll bring you along." Youichi then said.

"Yeah… thank you, Youichi-kun." Shiki thanks and sat beside him.

Narumi then smiled at the class, "Well, it sure is time for your lesson. Adieus!"

'Well, at least she is better that those hags in here.' Youichi thought.


	20. Crying

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine….. But this story is……

* * *

Lesson actually started 2 days later for Mikan they all as most of the students who visit their parents, went overseas and cannot make it back on time. When the 4 of them entered the homeroom together, they notice everyone was talking about their home-stay experience and about each other's home.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Mikan shouted, doing her regular thing like usual.

However, before anyone could greet her back, there is yet another scream.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH NATSUME-KUN, MIKAN?" Sumire shouted. "NOT ONLY THAT, WHY IS RUKA-KUN WITH YOU TOO?" She then asked as the 4 of them entered the room.

Natsume and Ruka just walked back to their tables and left Hotaru and Mikan alone. Seeing them leaving Mikan and Hotaru, Sumire immediately chase after them and asked them about their home-stay.

"Ohayoo, Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan. How's the home-stay for you guys? Mine is very fun. I never noticed that Shouda-san's house is very big." Yui said.

Hearing the home-stay, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru immediately looked at Mikan, whose face has turned a bit white. They know that Mikan has not fully walked out from her Ji-chan's death yet, and someone hit the spot which she hopes no one will.

"Yui is right. My place is a big one, what about you, Sakura? I bet Natsume-kun didn't get to sleep well there." Sumire then teased.

"Well, ours is also very fun." Mikan said with a smile and returned to her seat.

Sumire then looked at Natsume, only to find him staring at her deadly. She was frozen there until Narumi came before she went back to her seat.

"Welcome back, guys. Did you all enjoy the home-stay? I'm sure all of you did. Well, as a new school year as well as your form teacher, I guess it would be boring to sit at the same places right? Anyway, for this period of class, you all are allowed to change to the place which you would like to sit." Narumi then said.

All the students immediately changed their seats to sit with their friends. However, both Natsume and Ruka did not move nor change their seats. Instead, they wish that Hotaru and Mikan is seated in front of them.

"Oi… you 2." Natsume called out.

"What is it, Natsume-san?" Kokoroyomi asked.

Ruka looked at Natsume, "Can the 2 of you change place with Imai and Sakura?" he asked.

"Why should we?" His partner asked.

Suddenly, there is a fire ball and they immediately change place with Hotaru and Mikan. All of them were very surprised by their action but they are too afraid to say it.

"Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked as they settled down.

Mikan just smiled at him, "Mou daijoubu, Ruka-pyon."

However, Natsume could see that she is lying as her smile is not genuine. Soon, Narumi left them as the next class teacher, Jinno, is already waiting for them. As Jinno is teaching his lesson, someone interrupted his lesson.

"Who is it?" he asked sternly.

"Shiki says that she misses Natsume nii-chan they all. I bring her over here." Youichi answered.

"Go…Go ahead then…. But no noises." He warned them.

He has taught them lesson and already know how powerful and scary Youichi and Shiki's Alice is and is afraid of them. Youichi then sit with Natsume and Ruka, while Shiki sits with Mikan and Hotaru. He then continued his lessons.

After the lesson, everyone continue with the home-staying things that they talked about before classes.

"How is you home-stay, Natsume nii-chan?" Youichi asked.

"It is very nice, Youichi." Natsume answer softly.

"You-chan, please don't mention about home-stay in front of Mikan." Ruka said.

Youichi then looked at him, "Why is that, Ruka nii-chan?"

"That's because her Ji-chan died during the home-stay. You won't want to upset her, right?" Natsume asked him and he shook.

Suddenly, there is a big commotion and before they realized anything, Shiki is already running to them.

"Natsume nii-chan, Mikan nee-chan is crying there." She said.

The guys immediately went to the group and found Mikan there, really crying.

"Mikan!" Natsume exclaimed, putting Youichi down.

Ruka saw Hotaru, asking, "What happened?"

"Nonoko accidentally asked her about her home-stay and her Ji-chan before I could stop her." Hotaru explained, carrying Shiki.

"Ruka! Let's bail…" Natsume said as he hustle the crowd away.

The four of them went to the Sakura tree and let the 2 kids go and play on their own first.

"Are you ok now?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded, "Yes, I'm ok now. Just feeling a bit sad just now." She then looked at Natsume, "Have you consider of telling them about the dream already?" she whispered.

Natsume nod, "It is time." He answered.

"Natsume, Mikan-chan, what are you talking about?" Ruka asked.

They then start telling them about the dreams that had after reading the 4 novels. They describe the places they saw in their dreams and it is almost all the same as the novels. Both of them also do not know why they are so attracted to the books. Once they started reading, they cannot stop.

"That is so unbelievable!" Ruka commented.

Mikan just shrugged, "Well, that's the truth, after all."

Yet, before they can continue, Shiki and Youichi run back to them.

"Nii-chan, Shiki says that she wants to go to the Central for a look." Youichi said.

Shiki then asked, "Can us, Nii-chan? Nee-chan?"

The 4 of them looked at each other and agreed to continue their conversations later.

"Alrite, Shiki-chan, You-chan. Since there is no lesson later, let's go to the Central and have fun!" Mikan then said.


	21. Sharing encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...

* * *

As usual, it ended up the whole of 2B class is going to the Central together. As they were waiting for bus, Nonoko approached Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, gomen… I don't mean to make you cry just now." She apologized.

"E… iie… it's not your fault Nonoko-chan." Mikan said with a smile.

"Hontou?" She asked.

Mikan the nodded and she smiled back happily. The bus soon arrive and Mikan sat together with Natsume and Youichi as he wanted her to sit with him earlier. As for Shiki, she sit on Ruka's lap and hold his rabbit, with Hotaru beside him. All of them were very shocked at this combination and there is a lot of whisperings going around the bus.

"Ne, ne… Ruka nii-chan, what are they talking about?" Shiki asked as she pats Ruka's rabbit.

"You don't have to know about it, Shiki-chan. They are talking nonsense. Don't grow up to be like them, ok" Hotaru answered.

"Hai, Hotaru nee-chan!" Shiki replied with a smile. "Wow! Ruka nii-chan. The bus is moving so fast!" she then said.

"That's right, Shiki-chan. We will be reaching soon." Ruka said.

No sooner after Ruka has finished his sentence, the bus stopped and they got down. They went for window shopping 4 a while, letting Shiki has a fill of the shops around. They then went to queue for the Howlon and bought 2 boxes to share.

"Oiishi…. Howlon Oiishi… Shiki daisuki!" she then said. "Youichi-kun?" she asked Youichi.

"Oiishi…" he replied as he continue eating his Howlon.

After they had finished eating, the kids fell asleep as they played too hard just now in the campus. Natsume and Ruka then carried them and they settled down under the shade for the kids to sleep.

"About the yume incident, it is a very rare encounter. Do you think that the yume is actually your previous incarnation?" Ruka asked.

"If it is, then why does it keep letting us see the past, as if they are hinting to us that there are dangers around us?" Mikan said.

"If it is the truth, then we will have to be more alert." Hotaru suggested.

Natsume looked at Mikan, "I have a feeling that the incident in the village is somehow related to it but no proof for that." He then said. "Well, enough of the yume thing. Mikan, why did you cry just now?" he then asked.

"Well, all of them looked so happy when they talked about the home-stay. They get to see their parents, stayed with them and even bid good-bye to them. Their stay seems to be very pleasant and fun. But, ours is not, or mine is not. Although I also get many pleasant and good memories from the home-stay, but I also lost my one and only family member because of it." Mikan said, tears threatening to drop again.

Natsume then pulled her against him, "Don't think so much, Mikan. You still have us with you." he said comforting her.

"That's right, Mikan." Hotaru replied too.

Mikan wipe her tears, "I'm alrite. Just a bit sad when I thought about Ji-chan's death. I'm ok now."

"But you don't look so just now when Yui-san they all talked about it." Ruka said.

Mikan smiled at him, "Well, I was a bit surprise at his question at first and the first thing I thought of is Ji-chan." She replied.

Suddenly, Mikan felt someone touching her face. She looked at the small hand and saw Youichi, awake already, was sort of consoling her.

Mikan smiled at him, "Wake up already, You-chan? You still want to sleep some more?" she asked.

Youichi shook and sat up from Natsume's lap. He then looked at Shiki, who is still sleeping peacefully at Ruka's lap.

"Why haven't she wake up yet?" he asked.

Hotaru looked at Shiki, "She has been crying yesterday. Her eyes are a bit swollen just now when she came in." She said.

"She must have miss home and didn't sleep well yesterday." Ruka continued.

As if she heard their conversation, Shiki's tears dropped silently.

"Ma ma… where are you? Shiki is afraid… very dark… Shiki afraid…" She sobs.

Mikan immediately carry her off Ruka's lap and comfort her, "Don't be afraid, Shiki. You are not alone here. Don't be afraid…." Mikan said gently.

Shiki slowly opened her eyes and saw them looking at her. She then burst out crying in Mikan's arms. It took them some time before Shiki stopped crying.

"Want to shop some more?" Mikan asked her and she nodded.

Mikan carried her as they continue their window shopping while Ruka carry Youichi. As they walked around the Central, Shiki no longer look sad, but she is now excited. This is, after all, her 1st time here and she is very curious about everything. As they walked pass one of the shop, Sumire saw them and joined them for the rest of the shopping. However, they did not realize that they are being watched from far.

* * *

"Targets found!" The mysterious person said as he looked the posters. "This time round, I'll make sure I won't fail Tayama-sama." The mysterious person smiled wickedly at Natsume and Mikan.

* * *

At the other side, a couple is also watching the group as they walked into one of the store.

"Although we no longer have Alice, but we swore to protect Ouji-sama and Hime-sama no matter of what." The guy said.

"That's right, dear. Even if it means to cost us to loss our life, we will not give up." The lady said.

The man looked at his partner, "I guess we better get going 1st. I won't want the Gakuen to know of our presence here." The guy said and she nodded.

However, as they were leaving, they bang into Persona.

"Why are you 2 here?" Persona asked.

They then smiled, "You will know the reason in the future." The man said and they left.


	22. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...

* * *

1 week has passed since the trip to Central and the 4 of them are back to their normal routine. Nothing had happened ever since they returned to school, however, none of them let their guards down as no one know when will those people strike again.

"Natsume nii-chan…Ruka nii-chan… Hotaru nee-chan… Mikan nee-chan…" Shiki shouted as she entered the classroom.

"Hello, Shiki-chan." Yui greeted.

Shiki only nodded and run to Natsume and Ruka. Followed behind her is Youichi and then a group of boys and, lastly, girls. Soon the whole of Class 2A is in Class 2B.

"What is going on here?" Mikan asked as Youichi climbed to her lap.

Shiki, sitting at Natsume's lap, look up and pointed out to Class 2A, "Youtai-kun they all have been following Shiki everywhere Shiki go… very annoying…Aki-chan they all also follow Youichi-kun everywhere… Shiki don't like…" Shiki complained.

"It seems like Shiki really likes you a lot, You-chan." Mikan commented.

"Ah… You-chan, so nice for you to drop by and see me." Sumire said.

Youichi just answered, "Baka Permy, who is here to see you?"

Hotaru sighed, "Now is the time for ability classes. If those people who wants to be punished by their respective sensei can continue staying here. We're leaving now." She said as she stood up.

Mikan, Natsume and Ruka followed her and they left the homeroom together. As soon as they walked a distance from the homeroom, Mikan then put Youichi down.

"Guess we will meet later, then. Bye." Ruka said as he went off with Hotaru.

Mikan wave to him, "Bye, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru." She then looked at Natsume, "Ne, Natsume-kun, be careful, ok?" she then said and he just looked away.

"Mika-chan!" someone called out from the corridor.

Mikan looked towards the voice, "Tsubasa sempai and Misaki sempai! Konniichiwa!" she greeted.

"Yo, Natsume-kun. How are you?" Tsubasa asked.

Natsume ignored him and walked off with Shiki and Youichi. Meanwhile, Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa walked to their ability class together. When they entered the homeroom, they are surprise to find Noda sensei there as well.

"Oi Noda, back from your travel? How is the recent one?" Tsubasa asked.

Noda looked at them, "Well, nothing much. Everything is the same."

"Sensei, do you know anything about the Water and Wind Alice?" Mikan asked.

Noda was stunned by her question, "Why those 2 Alice is the most powerful yet can be dangerous Alice. They are very rare. To be exact, these 2 Alice only appear once and history has recorded that only 2 people has it."

"Who… Who are them?" Mikan asked.

"Hey kid, why are you asking this?" Tsubasa asked Mikan.

Mikan looked at him with determination, "Because I want to know."

"Well, they are the Ouji-sama and Hime-sama of Alice, Misaki Takeru and Fuyuki Hikari." Noda said.

Mikan's face immediately change when she heard the names. Those names are those people that appeared in hers and Natsume's dream. However, nobody noticed it.

He continue talking, "They are the most respected people among all those people with Alice at that time. And if you ask me why, that is because they risked their own live for the survival of mankind at that time…" his voice then trail off.

"Noda sensei!" Mikan shouted, alas, too late to use her Alice as he has disappear into the time dimension again.

"Mou…. I still have a lot of questions to ask." Mikan said disappointedly.

"Well kid, sorry to disappoint you, but Noda that fellow is not always right when it comes to this type of thing." Tsubasa then said.

Mikan just absently nodded as she thought of what Noda has said earlier.

* * *

At the Danger Class,

All of the students want to talk to the cute Shiki as this is the first time she entered the Danger Class, but she refuses to talk to them.

"Natsume nii-chan, who are they? Shiki is afraid… don't like them…" she said.

Natsume looked at her, "Don't worry, they can't hurt you." he whispered.

"Who are we waiting for?" She asked.

Youichi looked at her, "Persona."

As soon as he finished his line, Persona entered the room.

"The annual body checkup is tomorrow. I will go through all your reports when it is out. You all better make sure you don't give me any information which I won't like to have. There will be no class today." He said before leaving the room.

Right after Persona left, Natsume walked towards the balcony, leaving the kids to play on their own.

'I wonder what is that Poke-dot girl doing now… it has been a long time since I last call her by nicks… I wondered how she is now.' Natsume thought silently.

'Wait a minute!' he then jerked up. 'What am I thinking about? We just left moments ago and I'm thinking about her already? What kind of feeling is this? But, strangely, I don't hate this feeling at all. I wonder what future I will have with her.' He wondered.

He looked startled again, then smiled, 'After all, this is the 1st time I thought about it, the future.'


	23. Sleepover

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine…. This story is…

* * *

"Youichi-kun, Shiki very tired. Shiki don't want to play anymore." Shiki said after playing for some time.

Youichi nodded, "Ley's go back to Natsume nii-chan." He suggested.

The kids found him at the balcony smiling to himself.

"Youichi-kun, what is nii-chan laughing about?" Shiki asked.

Youichi shook, "No idea. This is the 1st time I saw Natsume nii-chan like that."

Shiki then rolled her eyes and smiled mischievously, "Let's play a joke on him, shall we, Youichi-kun?"

He agreed and they slowly and quietly sneaked up on him. Natsume was so engross in his own thought that he did not sense them approaching until….

"BOO!" Youichi and Shiki shouted out loud, each at one side.

Natsume immediately jumped in surprise and looked around. He thought that it is an attack from those people that attack the village, but only found Shiki and Youichi.

"Why you 2 little imps… I'm not going to let you of…" Natsume shouted as he chased them out.

Once they reached the clearings, the kids have no more strength to run anymore and took shade with Natsume under the tree. As soon as they settle down, the kids immediately fell asleep.

"Natsume-kun, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked as she saw him under the shade and left Tsubasa and Misaki to join him.

"No class today…" he replied and shift a bit for her to sit. "You want to complete the trilogy? I have the last book with me now." He then asked.

"Why not? Time is still early." Mikan said.

"Time is still early for what, Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa asked, catching up with her.

Mikan looked up, "Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, I thought you 2 has went off to the dorm already." She said.

"Well, this idiot here forgets to tell you something very important." Misaki said, hitting Tsubasa's head.

"Nani desu ka?" Mikan asked.

Misaki smiled, "Well, tomorrow is the annual school checkup. That's why school ends early today. Remember to sleep early and don't be late for the checkup tomorrow." She said and pulled Tsubasa away with her.

As soon as they left, Natsume took out that book and they began reading it. The last book is mainly about the battles between the main characters and the destroyer of the village. However, the story ended in a very tragic way. As they finished reading the story, Natsume found Mikan crying, which he has expected. He then calmed her down before waking the kids and they went to find Hotaru and Ruka.

Later that night, Mikan suddenly remembered that she forget to share with Natsume the information she got from Noda Sensei. She walked towards Natsume's room, hopping that no one has saw her and knock at it.

'Who could it be, so late at night?' Natsume thought as he opened the door.

"Mikan! What are you doing here?" he asked, letting her in.

Mikan entered his room and said, "I just remembered that I forget to tell you something. It is about Misaki Takeru and Fuyuki Hikari."

She then told him all about the information that Noda has told her. That was only then that they are aware that the 2 people in their dream really who. They continue talking about it till it was late at night.

"It is already so late!" Mikan said when she saw the time. "I better go back to my room now. Oyasumi, Natsume-kun." She said as she got up.

No sooner she got up, Natsume immediately pulled her back. She looked at him with questions.

"Stay here. It is already so late and I don't think it is safe for you to go back on your own." Natsume said.

"Demo…" Mikan argued.

"My bed is big enough for 2 people. Don't you worry about it?" Natsume said.

"… Ok…" Mikan agreed and they sleep together.


	24. Hikari and Takeru

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice….

* * *

Both of them soon doss off and entered the dreamland together.

* * *

"Natsume-kun? Why do we get to see each other in the dream again? I don't think I get to see you in my previous dreams when school starts." Mikan asked.

Natsume looked at the surroundings, "My guess is that it will only happen when we both sleep together in a room." He answered.

'This place looked a lot stranger that the last time I saw it. It looks as if a huge war is going to come. The tension here is so nervous.' He thought.

Soon, 2 figures walked towards them and they recognized that they are Hikari and Takeru. Both of them are fully armored and both looked very well-prepared for fight.

"This is going to be the last battle, Kari." Takeru said.

Hikari nodded in agreement, "I wondered what the fate of this village will be? We might have evacuates all the innocent and powerless villagers, but there are still some more people here."

"I'm sure we will be alrite, Kari." Takeru answered, with a bit of uncertainty.

Hikari looked at the Sakura tree, which has been watching this couple grew up since young. This is the tree where they swore their love to each other; where they made up every time they quarrel; where they shared their first kiss; where they will normally hang out at.

"Ne, T.K, if… I mean if I can't make it back from the battle, please stop waiting for me. Go and find someone better than me." Hikari said, looking solemnly at him.

"What on earth are you talking about, Kari?" Takeru shouted. "We will make it back safely… we will be together forever…" He then exclaimed.

Hikari looked at him, "No one knows what will happen in this battle, T.K. I'm just implanting that if… if I don't make it back safely…" Hikari stated.

"Mou yamerou…. We will be together no matter of what, Kari…" Takeru interrupted her by hugging her. "Look, if we get separated in the battle, let's meet back here after that. I have something to give you." He then said.

Hikari hesitate for a while, "Ano… ok, I promise…" she agreed.

Just as they were still in their own, small space, talking about their things, someone called out loud, "Omi's troop is coming. The Omi, Shinta, is approaching the village."

"We better go now, Kari. The rest of the villagers are of no match to Shinta." Takeru said and she nodded.

Natsume and Mikan followed them to the battlefield frontline. Once they reached there, the sight immediately stunned Natsume and Mikan. The troop that Takeru and Hikari they all are fighting are armed with guns and swords. Furthermore, there are a lot of people, compared to the villagers.

"This is finally the last battle, T.K" Hikari said and he agreed.

The leader of the troop finally stepped out, "Finally, Ouji-sama, Hime-sama. We have finally meets and this time round, you people's power will finally be mine. After this battle, no one will be able to stop me from conquering the world." That guy said.

"Not until you have wins us, Shinta!" Takeru replied.

As soon as Takeru finally his words, both parties started to fight. The battle is a very fierce battle as a lot of people, regardless the villagers or their enemies died. While they were fighting, both Natsume and Mikan are standing at one corner, watching it.

"Wind tornado!" Hikari shouted, preventing the enemies attack to the villagers.

"Wave Rush!" Takeru launched at Shinta, but was blocked.

Shinta smiled, "There is no way you people can do to me." He said.

Both Hikari and Takeru worked together and defeat many from the troop.

"Sugoi… Ne, Natsume-kun, they are really unbeatable when they worked together." Mikan said as they observe they fight.

Natsume nodded as he continues to observe their fighting method, 'Mikan is right. They are truly very good and skillful fighters.'

"There is too much casualties here, T.K. We have to do something about it first." Hikari said, looking around.

Takeru looked around, "I agreed too… let's do the work separately. I'll heal the people here. You tried to evacuate all the rest of the people in the battle. And, Kari, remember our promise!" Takeru said before he left to heal people.

* * *

While Takeru is healing the injured people, he also has to look out for Shinta's troop's attacks. However, one person is not able to do various tasks. He was fatedly wounded by one of Shinta's man, but it did not stop him from continue fighting and healing people.

'I won't lose… I can't lose… I have to keep my promise to Kari… I have to save all this people… I can't lose now… I can't be beaten down now…' Takeru thought as he continues his tasks.

* * *

At Hikari's side, she is also busying fighting and evacuating the rest of the wounded people out of the village. As she was evacuating the people, one of Shinta's men gave her a fatal shot from her back, costing her to stumble. This, however, did not stop her from her task. Instead, her attacks are more powerful each time she releases.

'I… I cannot lose here… I can't afford to die... T.K…. T.K. says that he has …. something to give… give me… I have… had to make it back to the Sakura tree.' Hikari thought as she evacuates the last of the villager remained.

* * *

Both Hikari and Takeru use the very last of their life and energy, and finally defeat the enemies, killing all of them. However, they did not let go of their very last breathe. They both still have a promise to keep and, use the very last of their strength, made it back to the Sakura tree.

"Hi…Hikari…" Takeru started as he held her. "It seems that… we don't have much time left… I… I intend to give this to you before the… the battle begins… but, now… I guess it seems a bit to late…" Takeru stated, holding something on his hand.

Hikari took it over and opened it up. She was actually very surprise to find a ring in the box and cried softly.

"Ta… Takeru… I… I don't know what to say…. I don't think we are able to…" Hikari started. "But… But, in our next life, let's continue our love, shall we?" she said.

"Ok, Kari…." Takeru said, kissing her.

Hikari took Takeru's hand and wrote her name, "My name is written in your hand… keep it in your heart… this way, we will be able to remember each other deeply in our heart." She then said.

Takeru nodded and wrote his name in her hand. He then took out that ring and put it on her finger. They finally died with a sealed kiss under that Sakura tree which has watched over them since young. Seeing this sight, Mikan's tears started dropping again. Natsume held her close to him and comfort her. It was only 3 days after the battle when the villagers found the bodies of Hikari and Takeru and buried them together.

Right after the villagers buried their bodies, the whole surrounding suddenly turned black.

* * *

"What… What is going on here, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked.

"Not sure… we better be more alert…" Natsume suggested.

Suddenly, a binding light appear in front of them and someone walked towards them from the light. Natsume and Mikan shield their eyes from the light and, soon, they saw 2 figures in front of them.

"Hi there, you two…" The guy asked.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked. "You two looked very familiar." She then said.

"Oh dear, surely you have not forgotten about us, who died in front of you a few minute, or maybe, seconds ago?" That lady smiled.

Natsume looked at the 2 of them, asked, "You two are Fuyuki Hikari and Misaki Takeru?"

"Bingo! You're correct, Natsume-kun. We are Hikari and Takeru alrite, plus, we are also the 2 of you previous incarnation." Hikari answered.

"But… How…" Mikan asked.

Takeru smiled, "Our spirits has been sleeping inside your bodies ever since the 2 of you were born. We didn't mean to wake up or disturb your lives, but, recently we sense that the evils are getting closer to the 2 of you." He then looked at Natsume, "Especially you, Natsume-kun. Since you are working for the school, the organization will notice you easier compared to Mikan-chan." He then said.

"Therefore, we are here to warn you guys about it… You both have seen the power of our Alice and the power of the evil. Now is the time for the 2 of you to continue fulfilling the destiny." Hikari said.

Both of them started to diminish faintly, "And remember, you two are not alone….." Takeru said finally before they diminish together.


	25. Checkup

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice….

* * *

"Mikan-chan? Have you waked up?" Yui asked, knocking her door.

He waited for a few minutes and got no response from the inside.

"Move aside for a while, Inchiou." Hotaru said, taking out one of her invention.

'_Invention no , multi-purpose key that open all kinds of locks and doors!'_

Hotaru opened the door, but found that Mikan is not in her room.

"Ano… Mikan-chan wa dokono desu ka?" Yui asked, looking at the room.

"Inchiou, I know where she might be. Why don't you go to homeroom first?" Hotaru said after some thought.

Yui hesitated, "But…. But where could she be?" she asked.

Hotaru smiled secretly, not letting him see, "Somewhere in the dorm." She said.

On her way to find Mikan, she meets Ruka.

"Hotaru-chan, Ohayoo, where are you going?" he asked.

"Ohayoo Ruka-kun, I'm on my way to find Mikan." She said.

Ruka looked at her with surprise, "She is not in her room?" he asked.

She shook, "My guess is that she is in Natsume's room." She said.

"They haven't been spending much time together ever since we return from the village. I think Natsume wants to spend more time with her." Ruka said, holding her hand.

Hotaru just smiled at his comment as they walked to Natsume's room. Once they reached his room, Hotaru took out her key again and opened the door without knocking at it first. When the door is opened, they both found Mikan sleeping in Natsume's embrace.

"Mikan, wake up." Hotaru shake her.

"Na… Nani? Oh, Hotaru, Ohayoo." She said with a yawn.

Hotaru then handed her the school uniform, "You better change fast. We're going to be late for the checkup." She then said.

"What? It's so late already? Oh no!" She then shouted, getting up to change.

"So what if we're late? It's not like we are going to get killed or what." Natsume said, awaken by their entrance.

"Demo…" Mikan started but was interrupted.

"If you really don't want to be late for the checkup, then hurry up. I'm not waiting for you!" Hotaru said.

Mikan immediately stop her arguing and quickly changed. As soon as they are done, they ran to their homeroom and make it just on time before Narumi came in and bring them to the hospital. When they reached the hospital, the class was divided into girl section and boy section.

"Natsume, why is Mikan in your room?" Ruka whispered.

Natsume looked at him, "We saw those 2 people again in our dreams." He said, avoiding Ruks's question.

"I see…" Ruka answered.

"Next, Nogi and Hyuuga!" the nurse called out and they went in.

The doctor was very shocked at the figures he receives every time when he do the checkup on Natsume and Ruka. Both their figure of Alice is extremely high compared to last year.

"Ach… Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, have you 2 been taking any medicine or pills or not?" The doctor asked.

"No, Doctor Tanaka? Why do you ask? Is there anything wrong?" Ruka asked.

Doctor Tanaka looked at them, "Well, according to the static of you Alice figures, it shows that both of yours Alice has increase tremulously. Especially Natsume-kun, your Alice type has changed. Your Alice type now is indefinite power which will also not decrease your life span." He said. "Other from that, both of you are fine." He continued.

"…. Doctor Tanaka, please keep this from Persona." Natsume said.

He thought for a while and nodded, "I'll keep this from him for a while. You got to tell him after all, Natsume-kun." he then said.

Natsume did not reply him and left the room. At Mikan and Hotaru side is also the same. The doctor also detect that both Mikan's and Hotaru's Alice is more powerful than before. It is the same scenario as Natsume and Ruka.

"Ne, ne… Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon, how's your checkup?" Mikan asked.

"Well, everything is fine, except for…." Ruka said.

"Ruka!" Natsume suddenly interrupt him.

Mikan looked at Natsume and asked, "Except for what, Natsume-kun?"

"Nothing Mikan." he answered.

"I see… That's strange, for Hotaru and mine is a bit strange. The doctor says that our Alice is more powerful now." Mikan said absently.

Hotaru looked at Natsume and Ruka, "My guess is that they were also being told that their Alice is more powerful, too." She then said.

Upon hearing that Natsume looked at Mikan, "Where the necklace is that Ruka's parent gave you?"

"I wear it along for the checkup." She answered.

Ruka thought for a while, "I get it! The increase in our Alice might be due to the necklaces that my parent gave us." He said. "Those necklaces seem to contain Alice powers that one person has." He then said.

"I see…" Mikan said.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and Youichi and Shiki entered the room without being invited.

"Mikan nee-chan, Daisuke told Shiki just now that there is fair at Central at night. Shiki wants to go." Shiki said as she sat at Mikan's lap.

"What do you guys think?" Mikan then asked the rest.

"There is no restriction today because of the night fair. I think we can afford to go and relax for a while." Ruka said.

They arranged to meet at 6pm and went back to each other's room to wash up. However, they did not notice that someone is looking at them with an evil smile.


	26. Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…..

* * *

Mikan is doing her final touch up when there is a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Natsume outside the room.

Natsume walked in, "Are you done?" He asked.

Mikan nodded and the 2 of them then went to fetch the kids before going to meet Hotaru and Ruka. When they reached their meeting place, the whole of class 2B is also there.

"Oh hi, Youichi-chan? Want me to sit with you?" Sumire asked.

Youichi clang to Natsume, "NO!" He said.

Again, Sumire is hurt by his comment and gloomy walked away. As usual, Shiki is very happy and keep on asking questions on the way. When they reached Central, Shiki and Mikan immediately lighten up as there are a lot of stores.

"Wow! This is really a grand sight! I don't get to see this before." Mikan said.

Yui then said, "I heard that there will also be performers from outside too."

"Shiki wants to watch! Youichi-kun watches too?" Shiki asked excitedly.

"Well, there is still a long night to go. Why don't we walk around first before we watch the performance?" Nonoko suggested and all agreed.

They tour around the fair for a while before they went in to watch the performance.

"I wondered what kind of play it will be. I hope it is not too bloody" Mikan said.

"Well, quit talking now. The show is starting already." Sumire said.

* * *

At the backstage, a man peak out of the curtain, scanning through the crowd. When he saw Mikan and Natsume, his face immediately brightened up.

"Oi, Ryo, the 'fish' is already on the hook." He told another guy beside him.

Ryo then looked out and asked, "Where? Where are the 'fish' Shiedo?"

He quickly scans through and saw them too.

"I'm sure Tayama-sama is going to be very happy about it." he then said.

Suddenly, a beautiful lady appears in front of them, "What the heck are you 2 doing here? The show is about to start." She said.

"Hey, Suki….We're just looking at the 'fish', that's all." Shiedo said.

Suki just smirk, "Well, then we have to do our best in this play. After all, this is going to be their last time watching this play." She said.

* * *

Soon, the play starts and as Mikan and Natsume watched the play, both of them found the play very familiar.

"Natsume-kun, do you find anything weird about the play?" Mikan whispered.

"The play is very familiar…" he said.

Mikan thought for a while and said, "I know, it is the same as our dreams!"

Natsume looked at her with surprise, "Well, it is more like the story we read rather than our dreams." He commented.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ruka asked as he noticed their actions.

Mikan shook, "Nothing much… it is just that the play is almost the same as the book your father gave to us." She replied.

"Don't think too much about it. Just continue watching it 1st." Hotaru said.

Mikan hesitate for a while, and then agreed. They were so engross in watching the play that they did not notice a mysterious person is spying on them.

'I'll fulfill your wish, my great ancestor. We will get the ultimate Alice which you always wanted.' That person thought with an evil smile.

Suddenly, as all the audiences are totally captured in the play, the lights went off. The sudden blackout caused everyone to panic and everyone started screaming and running everywhere.

"Students! Please calm down and stay at your seats! We are already finding out the cause of the blackout!" Someone said.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume are carrying Shiki and Youichi so as to prevent them from hurting.

"Mikan nee-chan, Shiki is afraid…. Very dark…." She cried.

"It's ok, Shiki-chan. I'm here with you." Mikan comfort her.

She, however, did not stop crying. Mikan tried all methods to calm her down, but all failed. Suddenly, a small ball of flame appears on Natsume's hand. Youichi then held her hand in his. Surprising, Shiki stopped crying and started to smile a little.

"We better get out of here first." Hotaru said. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." She continued.

Suddenly, a strange gust of mist started surrounding everyone. Just as everyone is wondering where the mist comes from, Mikan and Natsume were suddenly being knock down. As sudden as it came, the mist is cleared in no time and the lights are also back. But, something else shocked them. All the kids, including Youichi and Shiki, have disappeared, as well as the performers on stage. Just as everyone is wondering where the kids are, a voice called out.

"People in the Gakuen, if you want to see all those kids again, surrender both Ouji-sama and Hime-sama to us by tomorrow. If you don't, all those kids that we held in captive will never be able to see the next day's light." A person said.

"Mikan, Hotaru, This way!" Ruka said, following behind Natsume.

The 4 of them reached the place where the voice come from and saw no one there. While they are making their way back to the tent, all the sensei were getting everyone to left the Central and warned them to stay in their rooms. Mikan, Natsume and Ruka, however, did not return to their room and, instead, went to Hotaru's Lab to discuss about the situation.

"Natsume-kun, I'm quite worried about them. Those people's target is us, but what has this to do with the kids?" Mikan cried.

"I'm not sure… I think the school will ask the danger ability class to take this mission." He said.

"Let's sneak out to find them on our own. After all, it is us whom they want, Natsume-kun." Mikan suggested and her nodded.

"We'll go together. I'm not going to let you risk your life." Hotaru said.

"We stayed here till 10pm before we sneak out. I'm sure that nobody will notice that we're gone by that time." Ruka then suggested and they agreed.


	27. Enemy's Hideout!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me….

* * *

As Mikan they all are planning to save the kids, the senseis are having a meeting in their teacher's room.

"Anybody have any ideas what is going on just now? And who are the Hime-sama and Ouji-sama they are talking about?" Jinno Sensei asked.

"I think the most important thing now is to find out the enemy's hideout and save out the kids." Narumi Sensei suggested and they agreed.

While all the senseis are finding out where the enemies are, Persona was thinking about something else.

'This can't be… there is no way Hime-sama and Ouji-sama are here.' He thought.

Suddenly, 2 shadows appear before him and he recognized them immediately. They then brought him to a clearing and hid for a while. Soon, they saw 4 people on walking towards the gate.

"And where do you 4 think you are going?" One of them asked.

The 4 of them immediately froze on the spot. One of them slowly turns backwards and was shocked when he saw that person.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

Ruka's father just smile, "And to think my dear son is going to be a hero without letting his parents know, my dear." He called out to his side.

At his cue, both Persona and Ruka's mother stepped out from the side. The four of them are very surprise to see Persona with them. With the help of Persona, they managed to get out of the Gakuen. But, still, it alerts the rest of the sensei.

"I have a bed news, people" One of the sensei said. "I just receive news that 4 of the students had just escape from the school and they are from Class 2B. Their name is Sakura Mikan, Hyuuga Natsume, Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka." He added.

"NANI!" Narumi shouted. "I got to go after them." He said, but was stopped.

"Look here, Narumi. If you really want to save them, you will have to find out where is their hideout 1st." Jinno said and he agreed reluctantly.

* * *

With the help of Hotaru's invention, Mikan they all managed to find the enemy's hideout in no time. They then divide into groups and went different directions as it will be faster to find those kids.

"I wonder where this pathway will lead to." Ruka asked.

"Dead end…" Hotaru answered, pointing to the wall blocking their way.

"But there is a door here, Hotaru-chan." He said. "Let's go in and take a look."

As soon as they opened the door, they saw a lot of computers and they are all connected to a big screen.

"This must be the main control room. I think I can figure out our position and the enemies, but I need some time to do it." Hotaru said, walking to one of the computer.

"Alrite, I'll stay here too." Ruka said, sitting beside her.

* * *

As for Ruka's parents, they found the room where all the kids are and freed them.

"I wondered why they are capturing all these kids when they only wanted Ouji-sama and Hime-sama." Mrs. Nogi said, calming some of the kids down.

One of the kids cried, "I…. I heard them saying…. They want to steal our Alice."

"Stop crying now, children. We will get you out of here safely, but 1st, is everyone here?" Mr. Nogi asked.

"Youichi-kun and Shiki-chan are being taken away." One of them answered.

Mr. Nogi then asked, "Do you know where they were being taken to?"

The boy just shook. Mr. and Mrs. Nogi then told the children that there is a warehouse not faraway from where they are. They will have to follow their instructions and the cue to run to there and hide until it is saved.

* * *

However, Persona is not as lucky as them as he was soon discovered by the organization people and started fighting with them. Since he is alone, it makes things even worse. Soon, he felt himself reaching his limit as those people were very powerful. He was about to give up when he heard someone shouting.

"Persona no baka! What the heck do you think you are doing, giving up so easily?" Mr. Nogi shouted. "Have you forgotten that we are supposed to protect Ouji-sama and Hime-sama?" he continued, hitting one enemy.

"Easier said than be done, you idiot!" Persona shouted back.

The 2 men continue fighting the enemies as well as bricking at the same time, while Mrs. Nogi stand at one side, sometime helped them a bit.

'I really wondered how these 2 people get to be buddy for a lifetime.' She thought, hitting faint the man beside her.

* * *

As for Mikan and Natsume, they finally found Youichi and Shiki at the hall.

"Shiki-chan, Youichi-kun! Daijuobu desu ka?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan nee-chan, Natsume nii-chan, help!" Shiki cried.

"Well, well, well…. Welcome to my mansion, Ouji-sama, Hime-sama." Someone said, walking out from the dark.

"Anata no dare?" Mikan asked.

"My name is Tayama and these 2 beautiful ladies beside me are Suki and her sister, Hina." He answered.

"Let the kids go now!" Natsume demanded.

"Tsk, tsk…. Not that fast, Ouji-sama. They are our tramp cards to get your Alice, you know." He smiled. "But, seeing you 2 so concerned about them makes me want to torture them more." He then said.

Suki then smiled as well, "Well, Tayama dear, I have a very good idea here. Why don't we get me or nee-chan cast a spell on them?" she suggested.

"That's a very brilliant idea you have, honey." He said, then looking at Hina. "Hina-san, do you mind casting a spell on the kids. A simple one will do…. Let's see, how about letting they remain as this form for…. Say 15 years?" He said, leaving the sentence incomplete.

"Simple!" Hina answered and started to chant.

"NO! Stop it! This has nothing to do with them!" Mikan shouted, but was too late.

Suki laughed, "Too late, Hime-sama. As soon as nee-chan started chanting a spell, there s no way to revoke it back." She said as she saw light surrounding the kids.

"That does it! I'm not going to let you people off!" Mikan fumed.

'Now they did it. I have never seen Mikan so angry before. But, I can also feel my blood boiling now. Those people are going to pay for what they did to Youichi and Shiki!' Natsume thought with anger.


	28. Final Showdown 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice….

* * *

"Shiki-chan, Youichi-kun, run now!" Mikan said, as she sense Natsume's fire.

Shiki then uses her Alice to control those people looking after them. Once they are released, they immediately run to Mikan and Natsume. Seeing them out of the enemies' side, Natsume immediately uses his Alice. However, his Alice is countered by Suki's Alice.

"Honou ah…. Well, that's too bad, Ouji, for my Alice is Storm." Suki smiled.

"Shoot! Tamaya-san, I'm sorry. I don't know what I am doing just now." The guy looking after Shiki and Youichi said.

"It's alrite, Shiedo. Those kids are of no use to me now. After all, my targets are them only." Tamaya said. "Ne, Ouji, Hime, try out my Alice then. Lightening!" He said.

"Nullification!" Mikan shouted, nullified the Alice.

"Too bad you didn't notice me, Hime." Suki said from behind her. "Storm attack!" she exclaimed.

"Mikan!" Natsume said as Mikan got hit.

"You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy, Ouji! Hurricane!" Hina said, releasing her Alice.

"Ha Ha Ha! I never thought that our dear Hime and Ouji here are so weak, Suki." Tamaya laughed.

Just as Tamaya was laughing wickedly, Natsume and Mikan saw 2 lights appearing before them again, Takeru and Hikari appears before them.

* * *

"Natsume, Mikan, it is time to use your real powers." Takeru said.

Mikan asked curiously, "Our real powers?"

"Takeru means the powers that you both have that are sealed in your bodies. Focus hard and concentrate, and you will be able to feel it." Hikari explained.

Mikan looked at Natsume, who nodded, and they gave it a try. Suddenly, as they are focusing, they feel they power from the stone emerging. They looked down at the stone and noticed that the stones are glowing.

"This is our real powers?" Mikan asked.

Hikari smiled at them, "Yes, Mikan-chan… this is the powers that prove your real identities. The power of Wind and Water… Use it well to save those people whom you loved." She said.

Takeru looked at Natsume, "We don't get to finish our task before we died. I sincerely hope that you might finish it for us, whether is it our destiny or…." He paused and looked at Hikari. "Or for love!" He whispered before they diminished.

"I'll finish the task that you haven't completed, Takeru." Natsume said to the diminishing lights. 'And that includes my love to Mikan too.' He thought silently.

* * *

"Quit laughing now, you moron!" Natsume said coldly as he and Mikan stand.

Tamaya looked at them with surprise, "Huh? How could this be? You two can still stand despite our attacks?" he exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Natsume said, preparing to launch attack 1st. "Honou!" he said.

"Storm!" Suki said, extinguish the fire. "Not that fast, Ouji." She said.

As Suki is distracting them, Tamaya launched his attack, "Lightening!"

Mikan tried to nullify and was successful. Natsume tried using his Alice again, but was off no use. As they were fighting with Tamaya they all, their crystal stones react to their powers and started glowing. None of them noticed it, until there is a sudden heavy current and strong wind. Both Natsume and Mikan looked at their necklace and saw them glowing.

"What the heck is it about?" Suki asked, looking at Hina.

Hina looked at Natsume and Mikan, "Legendary Alice!" she said blankly.

Upon hearing it, Suki also stared at them. As Hina and Suki are staring at them, Tamaya decided to strike in. As Natsume and Mikan are till staring at their necklace, he launched an attack and Mikan saw it.

"Nullification!" She shouted in the nick of time to save them.

"Mikan, try using that Alice!" Natsume said and she nodded.

She focuses hard, "Kaze attack!" she shouted and succeeds in blowing him away.

"Mizu attack!" Natsume said, trying his attack and was successful.

"Lightening!" Tamaya said, not giving up.

Natsume then launched his Fire Alice and both Alice clashes together. Sparks were produced and it started raining down.

"Youichi-kun! Shiki-chan! Look out!" Mikan shouted.

Although Youichi and Shiki were saved in the nick of time, both Mikan and Natsume were injured by the raining sparks. They put the kids at a safe place and continue fighting.

As they launched their attack more often, they began to know how to control it well. As they fight with Tamaya, Hotaru and Ruka finally reached the room, followed by Ruka's parents and Persona. All of them were very shocked when they saw the mess in the room.

Mikan noticed them and shouted, "Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, looked after Youichi-kun and Shiki-chan."

"Mizu!" Natsume said, preventing Mikan from getting hurt. "Stop looking at them and concentrate here. The kids will be save." He then said.

Mikan nodded and launched another attack at Tamaya, "Kaze attack!"

Hotaru, Ruka and Persona were shocked when they saw their new Alice.

"How did they do that?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru shook, "I'm not sure."

Persona suddenly noticed their necklace and looked at Ruka's parents. Mr. Nogi nodded, indicating that Persona's suspicion is correct.

'Now, I know where this fellow Nogi dragged me here.' Persona thought as he looked at Natsume and Mikan. 'Okaeri nasai, Ouji-sama, Hime-sama.' He mentally said.

After some times, they finally win Tamaya as he was totally defeated and was unconscious. They were about to walk to Hina and Suki when Mrs. Nogi stopped them.

"Let's Ruka heal your injuries 1st before you 2 begin the 2nd round." She said.

Ruka looked at her in surprise, "But mom, I don't know how." He said.

"Use the crystal that I gave you and focus hard." Mr. Nogi said.

Ruka hesitate for a while, then did what his father said. Suddenly, a beam of light appears from the stone and it encloses Natsume and Mikan, and in no time, their wounds were gone.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon." Mikan said as they went to confront Hina and Suki.


	29. Final Showdown 2

This is the final showdown………….

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice….

* * *

"Hey, dad…. How can I use healing Alice?" Ruka asked.

Mr. Nogi looked at him, "That is actually my Alice and the one that Hotaru-chan is wearing contains your mother's Alice, which is technology. But our Alice disappears when we grew up."

"That's why I can figure out those computer programs so fast." Hotaru said.

At Hina and Suki's side, they finally regain their posture from the shock.

"Ryo, Shiedo, Yuki, strike in now!" Hina commanded.

"Hai, Hina-sama!" they answered and charge towards Mikan and Natsume.

They were, however, no match to Natsume and Mikan and soon the only one left standing is Hina and Suki.

"I have a question. What do you really want from us?" Mikan asked.

"The legendary Alice which our ancestor did not manage to get. Since young, my parents told us that we must fulfill our ancestor's dream of conquering the world. Although there is no war now, but with the power of the legendary Alice, it already means that the world's fate is in your hand." Hina started.

"That's why when our parents know that we have Alice, they started training us harshly, wanting us to be ready when you 2 appear." Suki continued.

"Who is that person?" Natsume asked harshly.

Suki then smiled with evil, "Our ancestor is very well-known till today. He is known as Shinta, the Omi!" she said.

"Destroyer of the village which Ouji-sama and Hime-same, Takeru and Hikari, stayed." Natsume said.

Hina and Suki stunned at Natsume's words, "How did you know?" Hina asked.

"Well, anyway, we got to know that you 2 might be them as both of you looked like them. Also, you 2 were attracted to the books that tell of their story." Suki said.

"Quit talking to them already, Suki. It's time for them to face the darkness that will descend to this world after we got their Alice." Hina said and she nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Mikan asked.

They, however, did not reply her. Instead, they started chanting and soon, darkness slowly covered the whole place.

"Shiki is scared, Hotaru nee-chan…" Shiki cried as Hotaru carried her.

Youichi, although did not cried, hugged Ruka tightly and shivered. The adults were already on full alert, making sure that the kids will be safe in the dark. They did not realize that both Hotaru and Ruka have already run to Natsume and Mikan's side.

"Natsume! Mikan!" Ruka called, holding Hotaru's hand..

Suddenly, someone grabbed Hotaru and it startled the 4 of them.

"It's me, Hotaru." Mikan said, calming them down. "Natsume, this is very familiar. I think I saw this before." Mikan said.

"The very last dream that we shared. The village is covered with total darkness as soon as everyone has successfully evacuated the village. The only one left behind is Takeru and Hikari." Natsume said.

Mikan nodded, "That's right. I think I do hear them saying something…. Or rather chanting something." Mikan then said.

As both of them recalled the dream, they realized that they know what Takeru and Hikari are chanting about and started to chant the spell. No longer they started chanting, light appear from inside of their bodies and it slowly overlaps the darkness.

"What is going on here? How come our spell did not work, nee-chan?" Suki asked, looking at the disappearing darkness.

Hina did not answer her as she was too stunned to talk. She saw 2 translucent images behind Natsume and Mikan.

"That's because wherever there is darkness, there will be light. Both darkness and light are reciprocate of each other and light will surely shone darkness away no matter of what, Suki." Mikan said.

"I don't believe…." Suki trailed off as she also saw the images.

"Why let yourself live in dark when there is so much warm in the light? Look deeply in your heart and you will be able to find the light that exists in it." Mikan asked again.

"Don't lose hope in anything you strive in. If not, you will be consumed by the darkness with exists in our heart." Natsume then said.

However, Hina and Suki did not hear what they are saying about, for they were too scared at the sight in front of them. They started to use their Alice hysterically Mikan tried to stop them by using her nullification, but was no use as both Suki and Hina have lose control of their Alice.

* * *

At the same time, the Gakuen's sensei finally found out the hide out and they arrived at the mansion.

"We are finally here. I wonder how is Mikan-chan they all doing." Narumi said.

"If you want to see your beloved students earlier, why don't you talk less and walk fast?" Jinno said.

Just before they can advance in any further, the mansion suddenly exploded into flame. All the senseis stood rooted to the ground at that sight. None of them could recover from the shocked until they saw 5 people coming out of the fire.

"Mi…Mikan!" Narumi shouted as he ran towards them. "Where is Mikan? Where is Natsume? Where is Ruka? Where is Hotaru?" he exclaimed.

"Gomen, Narumi Sensei…. They are not able to make it out safely." Ruka's mother cried.

"What… What do you mean?" he asked with fear.

Mr. Nogi then said, "These 2 girls' Alice were out of control just now. They then told us to get out of the mansion first while they try to counter the Alice. The minute we stepped out of the mansion, the whole house exploded. I don't think they will be able to make it out."

Upon hearing Mr. Ruka's words, Narumi immediately cried, "NO……"

The rest of the senseis were also very upset, yet proud of them as they scarified their life to save others. Some of them even cried for their loss. Even Jinno cried for them.

* * *

2 days after the incident, the whole of class 2B mourn for the loss of their classmates, good friends who died saving the children…. 


	30. Surprises, Surprises!

This is the last chapter of this story…. Hope you guys will like the ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but this story is mine…

* * *

'10 years has passed since that incident and everyone is already 21 years old. Today is the graduation day and everyone is very happy as they can finally leave the Gakuen.' Narumi thought about it as he walked towards Class B's homeroom.

True enough, every graduate is very happy to graduate from the Gakuen and stepped into the working life. However, the atmosphere in Class B is a total different case. Although they were glad to graduate, it still does not seem the same as before.

Ever since they receive the news from Narumi that Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were dead, they had been the quietest class in the Gakuen. They spent almost 1 whole semester to recover from the news and, since then, none of them spoke much after that. Even till now, when they thought of that day, some still cried.

Narumi walked in and saw some of them crying, "What is going on here? Today is your graduation day. You people should be happy about it, and not crying at this moment. Go enjoy your last day here at this Gakuen. Enjoy on behalf of them." He said and they nodded with forceful smiles.

As he left the homeroom, he thought, 'It will be livelier if only the 4 of you are here. I wondered what you guys will be if you have not died in that incident.'

Suddenly, he saw, from the corner of his eyes, a very surprising sight, 'Whoa! I haven't seen Persona wearing so formally before... Wait a minute, he has never attended any of the graduation before. Why is today a special day?' he thought as he followed him.

Persona then stopped at a tree, talking to 2 people, which is Ruka's parent. He tried to eavesdrop what they are talking about, but was to no avail.

'I wondered what they are talking about. They do meet up a lot these 10 years.' Narumi thought, creeping nearer to them.

Mr. Nogi spotted him and hashes them, "Ah… Narumi Sensei! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh… nothing much, Mr. Nogi." Narumi answered. "Well, we have a graduation ball tonight. You 2 will like to participate?" he then invited.

"They hesitate for a while, "Well, we have nothing after this. I do think we are able to go." Mrs. Nogi said and Mr. Nogi nodded.

"Ok then, see you guys later." Narumi said, leaving them alone.

"I'm sure they will be very surprise to see them tonight…. Especially their beloved friends." Mrs. Nogi said with a smile.

* * *

At night, everyone was enjoying the ball. Some took this moment to confess their love, while some is exchanging contacts so as to keep in touch. Everyone seems very happy and laughter was everywhere. Class B, however, was very different form the atmosphere. They tried their very best to enjoy the ball, but failed.

"If Mikan-chan is here, she will definitely be very happy and will pull Hotaru around with her." Nonoko said absently.

Sumire nodded, "And all the girls here will chase after Natsume and Ruka for their stones." She said sadly.

"It is after all, our fault. We let the darkness in our heart consume us." Hina said.

Yui shook, "It's not your fault. Everyone deserves a second chance and Mikan-chan they all just wanted to give you this chance to enjoy it. That's why you are in our class." Yui said.

Just then, someone shouted at the entrance and, soon, there is a big commotion around that area.

"I wonder what is going on there." Yui said.

One of the people at the entrance ran towards Class B, "Ne… Yui-kun… Your friends' souls are... Is here to celebrate the graduation with you guys." He said with a shaky voice.

They immediately went to take a look and all was shocked at what they saw. What they saw before them is 2 very beautiful ladies accompanied by 2 very handsome men. Beside them is 2 children aged about 3 or 4.

"Mi…Mikan-chan? Alive?" Yui started.

One of the ladies with long brown hair smiled, "Konnbawa, Yui-kun and to minna-san." She greeted.

"Mikan-chan! Hontou ni Mikan!" he exclaimed as that lady nodded.

Ann then looked at the rest of them, "Then, you people must be Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka!" she said and hugged the lady with long black hair.

"How…. How…." Sumire stammered.

"Well, we got out of the mansion in the nick of time and but got injured very badly." Mikan explained as she knows what they wanted to ask

"Uno… Mikan-san, we would like to apologize for the…." Suki started.

Ruka interrupted her, "As long as you gals are fine, nothing means much to us anymore. This is counted as your rebirth, so enjoy your life now fully." He smiled.

They nodded and smiled back. Yui was very happy that they were alive and started to dance around, pulling Mikan's hand. But, soon, Mikan was being pulled away from Yui by Natsume. Yui is still confused about it until he saw the rings on their fingers accidentally.

He pointed at the 2 of them, "You… you 2 are already married?" he asked.

"Uso daiyo!" Sumire shouted.

Mikan just blushed when Natsume lifted their hands for them to see. "Ruka and Hotaru, too." Natsume said, pulling them down along.

That creates another commotion, "Does that means that these 2 kodomos here are your kodomo? They looked very familiar to me" Kokoroyomi asked.

Ruka shook, "They are Shiki-chan and Youichi-kun, those 2 kids who always come to our room." He explained.

"But…. How come they still looked like before?" Yui asked.

"Long story Inchou!" Hotaru said. "Ne, Shiki-chan, You-kun, go find your classmates 1st. We will go find you later." Hotaru told them and they immediately ran off.

"Well, we finally reunite after so long. There are so many things to tell you guys about." Ann chatted excitedly when they are settled down.

Soon, everyone is asking them about their life after they recovered.

'Finally, Class B is enjoying the ball and everyone looked very happy about it. I wonder what will become of them today if miracle does not appear. I actually don't believe in miracle until I saw you, alive, here, Mikan-chan.' Narumi thought as he watches them chat.

The dance soon begins and many of them dance with the one they liked, except for 2 couple who went out of the room.

* * *

Hotaru brought Ruka to her laboratory to enjoy the peace they have.

"I see that they still keep this place so tidy for you, Hotaru-chan." Ruka said.

Hotaru nodded, "My life, at first, is only black and white. All I know is to create new things…. Until I met Mikan in the village, and you here in Gakuen. It was then my life started to fill with colours." She said.

Ruka then smiled, "Ya... That's when you started to bribe me for all those photos you have taken off me." He then teased her, "Come to think of it, you surely want to get my attention by this method, right?"

Hotaru blushed a bit at his words and he is a bit taken at her reaction. He recovered from it fast and hugged her from behind.

"Well, if you were to ask me, I would say you have successfully captured my attention since that first day you bribe me, Hotaru-chan." He said and kisses her.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume, on the other hand, walked towards the Sakura tree to admire the starry night.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, still remember we 1st met?" Mikan asked as they sat at the Sakura tree.

Natsume smiled at her, "How could I ever forget? That was your first day here and I was trying to run away from school."

Mikan nodded, "Yes…. I, at that time, is only concern about Hotaru and don't want to be separated with her." She said. "But I never thought that studying here will give me so much fun too." She smiled, looking at him.

"I agreed, that Gakuen seems more fun each day. But that was only after you appear here." Natsume said. "Not only Gakuen, but also my life. Before I met you, I'm always alone, or with Ruka only. With you around is never boring as there is always adventures." Natsume continued.

Mikan looked at him, "You won't be alone now, Natsume-kun." she then said.

Natsume smiled at her and kissed her with unspoken love that swells in his heart.

'Thanks for always being with me, Mikan.' He thought silently.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard voices calling for them.

"Natsume nii-chan, Mikan nee-chan, the organizer is calling for you!" Shiki shouted as Youichi and her ran to them.

Youichi and Shiki has stayed with the 2 couples for long and already treated them as their parents. Although Natsume they all let them address them as their parents, Youichi and Shiki still call them nii-chan and nee-chan, but only in front of other people.

Mikan smiled at them, "Any idea why are they finding us?" she asked.

Youichi nodded, "They want to invite Natsume nii-chan to create fireworks at the clearings." He said.

Natsume looked at Mikan, who nodded. They then proceed to the clearings. On their way there, they met up with Ruka and Hotaru, and they walked together. Once they reached the clearings, Natsume immediately pulled Mikan on stage with him. He then focus hard and uses his flame Alice to create different kinds of fireworks. Everyone was totally captured by that sight, some was even so touched that they cried. That was the most beautiful fireworks which none of them had ever seen before. Mikan smiled, secretly using her wind Alice and to create small breeze, in celebrating of the graduations.

* * *

"Tonight is truly a very beautiful and commendable night for all the graduates." Mrs. Nogi said.

"True enough, especially for the 2 couples who are finally together despite their differences in characteristic." Mr. Nogi continued.

Persona smiled as he looked at Natsume and Mikan, "One is warm and always caring for people while another is cool and does not care much for people. People with unlike characteristic really attracts to one another, just like magnets." He commented.

Mrs. Nogi then smiled, "Well, it is really very impolite to compare Ouji–sama and Hime-sama as magnets, Persona."

He looked at Mr. Nogi and the 3 of them smiled, looking at the 2 couples, who are dancing on the floor.

* * *

Owari

Well, that's the end…


End file.
